


Reality

by larrystylinsobbing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Liam, Clubbing, F/M, Frat Boy Niall, M/M, Masturbation, Reality TV, Shy Harry, a good time really, basically the bad girls club, but he'll get nicer i swear, louis is kinda an asshole tbh, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsobbing/pseuds/larrystylinsobbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Real World. This is the true story of five strangers, picked to live in a house, work together, and have their lives taped…to find out what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WEEK ONE

Harry did it because he was desperate.

Traveling as an opening act for an unpopular indie band didn’t exactly have the payoff that Harry had been hoping for. He met loads of people who praised his good looks and his energy on stage as well as his voice, but no one seemed to actually enjoy the music he put together.

At the beginning of the tour money had been tight, but Harry got by. He had hoped to get paid a bit for his performances, but he soon realized that he only earned enough to pay for food and hotel rooms, (which he was upset that he had to pay for in the first place.) So by the end of it, he was on the verge of homelessness and returned to his one room flat with crushed dreams and empty pockets.

Job hunting kept him busy, but no one wanted to hire a high school dropout. In an act of desperation, he applied at McDonalds, only to find that the pay wouldn’t even be enough to cover the cost of living.

Panic set in, and plagued him with every dollar he spent of off-brand ramen noodles. A solution seemed untouchable, and he soon found himself planning for his life ahead on the streets.

Harry’s friends did their best to help; looking online and asking friends for open jobs, but nothing was possible with Harry’s qualifications, or lack of. 

Eventually, Harry cancelled his phone plan to help save money, and so he was left in the dark about the lives’ of his friends.

On the last night before Harry’s eviction, (he was no longer able to pay rent and was being kicked out), Harry’s oldest friend, Nick, arrived at his house with a radiant smile.

“Harry, I’ve got it!” He announced excitedly the second after Harry opened the door.

“What’ve you got exactly?” Harry was sleepy and feeling numb from all the stress, and wasn’t in to mood for one of Nick’s many games.

Harry led Nick to his couch, and slumped down tiredly.

“I have the perfect way to get you cash, and even get your name out there!”

“What?” Harry sat up, “Are you serious?”

“Listen, my buddy is directing a new show and he asked if I knew any guy around your age. So I told him your story, and he was majorly interested.”

“A TV show? I’m not an actor; I can’t do that.”

“No, you goofus,” Nick sighed, “It’s a reality show.”

Harry winced internally. He had always viewed reality TV as mindless garbage and would be ashamed to be a part of it, but not as ashamed as he would be of being homeless.

“How much would it pay exactly?”

Nick smirked, “Twenty thousand a season. One season would be three months long. This first season is just to see if the audience likes the show or not, and if the responses are good enough, you’ll most likely get a pay raise. Honestly the network is small, and most of their shows don’t do well, so there’s a huge chance that you’ll do one season and then be able to move on and forget about it.”

Harry swallowed down his pride and mumbled, “Alright, I’m in.”

-x-

Niall did it to get laid.

“You’re fucking twenty years old, Niall.” Sean groaned. He slumped down in the bar’s old booth dramatically.

It was a typical Friday night at O’Reilly’s pub. The crowd was a mix of people in all different shapes and sizes, and Niall felt at home. He and Sean, his best friend and roommate, had been customers at O’Reilly’s since they were sixteen and old enough to pay for shitty fake IDs. They knew all the staff by name, and the walls of the pub had several pictures of their smiling faces. And although it wasn’t the hottest place in town, Niall wouldn’t go to any other bar.

“Listen mate, I’m tellin’ ya you’re not gonna pick up a bird worth picking up over here. Just let me take you to a fockin’ club just once. I lost my virginity when I was fifteen. Fifteen. You’ve got no excuse to still have your v-card. The longer you wait, the harder it’ll be to find a girl who’s willing to fuck a virgin.” Sean whined.

“Shut up would you?” Niall looked around to make sure no one had heard. “It’s not something I’m damn proud of. I like it here, is that so bad? Besides, what’s wrong with waiting ‘til I have a girl I wanna keep?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just the fact that I know you’re bloody desperate to get a shag. I walked in on you humping your body pillow last night, while you were sleeping. Now I know why you bought that thing, ya damn creep.”

Niall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you care so fucking much than go find me a shag.”

And Sean did exactly that.

He called at nearly four in the morning three days later, awaking Niall.

“The fuck do you want?” Niall slurred sleepily.

“You my friend, are about to get so many pussies wet that you’ll need to carry around an umbrella.”

“Ew, Sean that’s fucking nasty.”

“What a way to thank me.” Sean sighed, “Anyways. There’s a new reality show being filmed in London, and guess what? I got you on it!”  
“What?” Suddenly all tiredness fled Niall’s body.

“Yeah! And if you’ve got a camera crew following you around at clubs, just imagine how much attention you’re gonna get! You’ll be able to get any girl you want! And hey, maybe by the end of it you’ll find someone worth sticking with.”

“Holy fuck. This is the coolest fucking thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“You’re welcome you piece of shit.”

-x-

Zayn did it because he lost a bet.

Zayn was in the middle of his freshmen year of college, and loving every second of it. He had purposely taken courses that were way under his standards, and because of that he was able to spend his days getting high and lazing around with friends.

His roommate, Jaymi, who had now become his best friend, and fuck buddy when they were bored or horny, was having a small party in their dorm room. He invited only a handful of people to keep things personal and more laid back.

About three hours into the party, the bet was made.

“Let’s play a game.” Olly, a senior announced, “Let’s see who can streak the longest without getting caught by campus police.”

“Sounds too easy.” Perrie, a friend of Zayn’s, said. “There’s gotta be a punishment for whoever gets caught.”

Olly nodded in agreement, “I’ve got it. You know that reality show that came scouting here for cast members? Anyone who gets caught has to apply to be on it.”

The group collectively groaned. They had all spoken earlier about how horribly cliché and uninteresting the show sounded. No one would be caught dead on it. But now that the stakes were raised, no one would back down.

The entire party stripped down, stifling giggles and sneaking glances. Zayn didn’t feel particularly modest or cocky. He had always found his body to be quite average.

Olly threw the door open with a devilish grin, and they were off. Everyone seemed to sprint off in different directions, leaving Zayn disoriented. He had done more than enough ridiculous things in his short college life, but now that he was alone and jogging naked around the dormitories, he felt like a complete idiot.

Looking back, he really should’ve known not to stay out in the open. He also, should’ve continued to run when he heard the shocked shouting of a middle aged man, but instead he stopped and turned towards the sound. Just his luck, the famous campus cop, was dashing madly towards him, and he was much too close for Zayn to escape. The boy sighed, rolling his eyes and accepted defeat.

He never expected for the show to actually put him on the show. His audition tape was boring and pointless, and consisted mostly of Zayn mumbling about his art major. Nothing stood out about him, or at least that’s what he had thought.

-x-

Liam did it to stay out of trouble.

It turned out that people continued to talk shit after high school. And Liam continued to take none of it.

Liam’s time in high school was mostly spent in handcuffs simply because he defended himself. People’s words dug under his skin, and eventually caused him to explode. It didn’t hurt that he had the body of a pro wrestler.

His parents worried about him much too often. Liam had seen disappointment flicker in his mother’s eyes after every fight, but nothing was enough to make him stop. Fighting made him feel powerful. Fighting made him feel in control.

After high school, he figured it would finally stop. He was wrong.

Liam’s reputation had stayed even after he graduated. Anyone looking for a fight knew that all it took was a single spark to ignite a raging fire inside of him, and to some people it had become a game. Because of that, the fights became much more brutal, and Liam’s anger continued to grow.

This did nothing to help his mother’s worrying, and by the time Liam was twenty, his mom was calling him multiple times a day to ask how he was doing. He eventually stopped taking her calls.

Finally after a good week of ignoring any calls, he took one. The guilt was starting to add up, and he was afraid that if he kept rejecting her, she may very well barge into his house to demand his attention.

“Finally you answer.” His mother sighed.

“Hello to you to.”

“I’ve got wonderful news.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam said, boredom evident in his voice, “What is it?”

“I’ve got you a spot on a TV show!”

“A TV show?” Liam asked skeptically.

“Yep. Can’t fight on TV.” She replied, her voice snarky.

And so it was decided.

-x-

Louis did it for the adventure.

A scout had come to his university handing out flyers and wearing a perky smile. She had long, flowing, ginger hair and seemed way too casual to be working.

“Excuse me?” She stopped Louis on his way to Calculus. He hated calculus.

“Yeah?” Louis asked a bit rudely.

“I’m one of the producers for an upcoming reality show, and we’re looking for cast members. Would you spare some time for an interview? You could end up on national TV!” Her voice was false and chipper, and suddenly calculus didn’t seem so awful.

“Unless the show is about the day in the life of hot underwear models, then I don’t think I’m going to be what you’re looking for.” Louis replied coolly.

The woman laughed, seeming genuine for the first time since their encounter. “No underwear models unfortunately, but it’s going to be loads of fun. We’re getting five college age guys in one house, giving you free reign to live however you want. Think of it as the Bad Girls’ Club for men.”

“Well shit, I love that show.” Louis said. That had sparked his interest. “Yeah, I’ll do your little interview, but just a warning: I’m incredibly charming. Prepare to be blown away.”

Apparently Louis’ cockiness had paid off for once, and within a week’s time he got a phone call letting him know that he was going to be part of the show.  
-x-

Harry taped a nervous beat onto his thighs. The limo ride taking him to the house was nearly over, and his nerves were starting the get the best of him. Since he received his paycheck after the season, he had been unable to buy a new outfit for the first episode.

Harry had never been one to care about fashion, but his entire closet was ratty and battered, and he was afraid of what the other boys might think about him. He had always feared people’s judgments, always wanting to be liked, and even though he had put on his best outfit for the first day, he still looked like he lived out of a cardboard box.

The sleeve of one of his old flannels was wrapped around Harry’s curls to keep them out of his eyes, and his only pair of jeans was a size too small and completely covered in holes. His boots were a fashion nightmare, and there was a massive hole in the toe of the right one. The two plaid button-downs he wore were worn and very obviously old, and he prayed that the four other guys wouldn’t be shallow.

The limo eased to a halt, and Harry got out to see the house. The massive building caused him to gasp. It was more of a mansion than anything, and he could already hear a deep belly laugh echoing from inside. After carefully removing his one bag from the trunk, Harry walked warily to the door and pulled it open with hesitation.

The loud chattering and laughter halted immediately upon him stepping inside. A blonde boy stood under the stairs, suitcases thrown open and luggage strewn around his feet in a heap.

“Hey guys!” He shouted excitedly. “The last one’s here!”

Footsteps pounded from all different directions, and as the other boys were coming out from their rooms, the blonde introduced himself.

“I’m Niall. Since you came last, you got the shittiest room.”

“Um.”

Harry wasn’t able to say more, because soon a boy clad in a dark leather jacket and a squinty smile was bounding cheerfully down the stairs. Harry’s eyes grew wide as he took in the boy’s features: strong arms, cute nose, an adorable freckle on his neck, and brown boots that he wore made him look rugged and manly. Harry had briefly thought about how hard this may be to be stuck living with four presumably straight, attractive boys, but he didn’t figure they would look anything like this.

“Hey pal, I’m Liam.” Liam shook Harry’s hand firmly and took his dazed expression to be out of admiration instead of lust.

Not a second had passed before another boy followed down the stairs. Harry nearly choked on his tongue. This boy was lean and slender, his body looking like it’s very own art form. Although he was wearing a grey, wool sweater his sleeves were rolled up to reveal intricate tattoos. One beautiful boy was enough, but two? This could very well be hell on earth.

“Ma nem’s Zen.” He said in a heavily accented voice. “Just a warning: Louis’ a little shit.”

Harry nodded, not taking in any words besides the boy’s name. The show was titled ‘The Real World’, which Harry was suddenly not finding fitting at all because Liam and Zayn looked like they had just walked off of a catwalk, and he was pretty sure he didn’t sign up for three month’s worth of blue balls.  
Finally the last boy, presumably Louis, scampered down the stairs, and Harry was pretty sure he began to drool. The boy was tall, at least 5’8, but his body seemed small and compact. His hair was styled messily in a lopsided quiff and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a mischievous smile. His facial features resembled a pixie, but his body screamed ‘sex’. Harry felt weak at the knees.

“Hiya sweet cheeks,” Louis giggled. Giggled. “Pleasure to meet ya.”

Louis pulled Harry into a manly hug, adding testosterone by giving him a good slap on the back. Harry was overwhelmed with hormones and new faces, and was feeling a bit faint.

“Louis, I think you broke him.” Niall chuckled, “Just like you broke my bloody suitcase.”

“I didn’t fucking break it. I threw it down the stairs. It broke itself when it hit the ground.” Louis retorted.

Niall was already laughing again, and Harry desperately needed a tall glass of water. He was feeling incredibly thirsty.

“What’s your name then?” Liam asked.

“Um, it’s – it’s Harry?” Harry replied.

“The kid hardly even knows his name. Course we get stuck with at least one crazy one.” Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry blushed, feeling excluded and pathetic. He kept his eyes trained to the floor and made his way quietly upstairs, taking his bag with him and feeling four sets of eyes on him.

As soon as he was out of sight he heard Liam shout, “Louis, you piece of shit.”

-x-

After a little less than an hour of hiding in his room, Harry figured he should come out. The viewers would hate him if he did nothing but sulk, and he was beyond desperate for money. Right as he was about to open the door, someone knocked gently against the wood.

Harry flung it open, to find Louis staring back at him.

“Mind if I come in?” Louis asked, as he barged through the door.

“No?”

Louis had already made himself at home, jumping onto Harry’s bed and spreading out his limbs. Harry stood watching, unsure as to what he should do with himself.

“Lay with me.” Louis patted the small space beside him.

Harry did as he was told, feeling very conscious of himself. He hadn’t really met this boy, besides fawning over him and getting insulted.

Louis rolled over to gaze at Harry, making him feel hot under the collar. After a bit of thinking, Louis seemed to come to a decision.

“I’m sorry for being an asshat to you.” He said casually. “You’re maybe not crazy. Or maybe you are. That would make this show a lot more interesting now wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it would.” Harry agreed. He has loosened up considerably and was laying flat on his back staring at Louis as he spoke.

“But even if you’re crazy,” Louis moved one of his hands to Harry’s chest, “You’ve got a ridiculous amount of sex appeal.”

“What?!” Harry’s heart rate shot up. His body tensed up, but he didn’t move away even when Louis inched closer, trailing his hand down to Harry’s stomach.

“All I’m saying,” Louis’ voice was huskier than before, “Is that your pretty little face takes my mind straight to the gutter.”

Harry was speechless. His body refused to move from it’s position. Louis laughed carelessly, rolling off the bed, and walking towards the door with a sway in his step.

“If you’re feeling up to it, the rest of the boys are all outside in the back.” Louis said as if nothing had happened. “Also, just a heads up that there was cameras everywhere; just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean they can’t see you.”

-x-

“So I guess I’m the first to come in here? Um, this is the confession booth, even though it’s just a big sound proof room with a camera in it, but yeah anyways. Hi, I’m Harry and I feel like I’m talking to myself.” Harry stared into the lens of the camera, even though he felt silly talking in an empty room. One of the producers had told him about a week before that the confessions booth was a good way to earn fans, and fans secured his spot on the show. In his case, he just wanted a good payoff from the first, and mostly likely only, season.

“So I just got here, but I haven’t really got to meet anyone. Except Louis, and if I’m honest he scares the shit outta me. He’s already started making sexual advances on me, or maybe he’s just like that with everyone?

“I haven’t got a clue how he even picked up on the fact that I’m gay. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I’m gay. Not really sure if I should tell the other guys though. I’m not ashamed of it at all, but I know it can make some people uncomfortable. Not Louis though.

“Which reminds me that I should probably go out in the back and get to know the other guys better. Shit they probably think I’m some weird shut in.” Harry rested his chin on his cupped hand and sighed dramatically.

“I’ve got to go and make an ass out of myself. Bye camera, you’re a very good listener.” Harry stumbled out of the room, knocking his shoulder against the doorframe in the process, and following the sounds of boyish shouts outside.

The back yard was much more luxurious than Harry had expected. It was complete with a pool, hot tub, tennis court, a large table with chairs, a tetherball pole, an outdoor kitchen, and five tanning chairs. The ground was covered with sand, instead of grassy, giving the whole giant yard a beachy feel.

Liam and Zayn were already in the hot tub, speaking loudly and holding beers, and Harry suddenly remembered that he didn’t own any swim trunks. Louis and Niall were in the middle of a heated game of tetherball, so Harry joined them.

“Hey what’s going on?” Harry said in a way that he hoped was friendly.

“Well Niall here thinks that he’s better at tetherball than me,” Louis punched the ball violently, “So I’m going to destroy him. We’ve got a bet going too.”

“What’s the bet?” Harry asked.

“Loser has to suck your dick.” Niall replied with a smirk, and a smack to the ball.

“What, no! Don’t drag me into this shit.” Harry exclaimed, “Why not have the loser suck the winner’s dick?”

“Mate, I was just fucking with you.” Niall chuckled, “Although your idea wasn’t too bad either. The loser just has to go out and buy more beer.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the ground, tucking his legs into his body and resting his chin on his knees. He watched the game progress, neither boy getting any headway. After about five minutes, he yawned, and left the two, causing Louis to shout out a protest, and headed to where Zayn and Liam were still chatting in the hot tub.

“Hey mate, why don’t you get in?” Zayn asked, patting the spot next to him and causing the bubbles to sway in the water.

“I left my swim trunks at home. Didn’t know there would be a pool here.” The lie rolled off Harry’s tongue.

“They’ve given us a car. Why don’t you run out and get some real fast?” Liam asked.

“It’s alright.” Harry coughed nervously, “I don’t really fancy a swim anyways.”

It was a poor lie. Zayn and Liam looked perfectly relaxed, and seeing Liam shirtless wasn’t a disappointment, but he would feel like a bum admitting that he couldn’t even afford to spend the money on a cheap pair of swim trunks. He was still trying to win the boys over and admitting how bad off he was financially wasn’t the way to do that.

“The Irish one is getting more beer!” Louis shouted cheerfully.

He scampered gleefully to the hot tub, and made himself at home on the sandy ground besides Harry. Niall slouched inside, grumbling the whole way.  
“Got any room in there for me?” Louis asked.

“Sure, but Harry might feel left out. He’s left his trunks at home.” Zayn said.

“It’s alright. You can just go nude.” Louis said seriously.

“I can’t do that!” Harry gasped. “You’ll all have trunks on and I’ll just make everything weird.”

“I won’t mind. I mean we’re all lads here. We know what dicks look like.” Liam said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, but don’t watch me get undressed. That’s just weird.”

The boys all averted their eyes, Louis wearing a smirk, and Harry shimmied out of his clothes as quickly as he could. He stepped messily into the hot tub, splashing violently in an effort to get below the water quickly.

They all turned back to their original positions, Louis trying to stifle his giggles behind his hand and failing miserably. Harry felt out of place, and tried to discreetly cover his cock with his hands, causing Louis to laugh even louder.

“You seem a bit too interested in Harry’s cock.” Zayn said with a knowing smile.

“Don’t pretend you’ll turn down the chance to look at a nice dick.” Louis snapped.

“Okay, you got me there.” Zayn held his hands up in surrender. “This had gotten really gay really fast.”

Seizing the opportunity Harry blurted, “I’m gay.”

“Congratulations, would you like a cookie?” Louis rolled his eyes. “This isn’t high school. We don’t have to go announcing that shit anymore.”

“I was just letting everyone know.” Harry mumbled, embarrassment causing his cheeks to heat up. “Not everyone’s comfortable with homosexuality.”

“Well I think that that’s nice of you to consider everyone’s feelings.” Liam clapped Harry on the back. “Also Louis is a complete dick, so just ignore him.”

Louis grinned, “Well the only complete dick I can see here is-“

Zayn cut him off by splashing water at his face.

-x-

“Oh goodie, my first time in the confession booth. So I’m Louis, and by the end of this thing I’ll most definitely be your favorite.” Louis gave the camera a winning smile.

“So far all the guys seem pretty cool. Liam’s probably my favorite at the moment, but I’m sure that’ll change as this show goes on. Zayn’s pretty cool; I like the fact that I can see it in his face every time he thinks something rude or sarcastic. Niall’s pretty okay too, but he’s a bit too energetic for my liking; he sorta acts like a horny Chihuahua. But you may have noticed my interest towards young Harold.

“I could tell from the second he looked at me that he wanted my cock. He’s so fun to mess with really. Just mentions dicks and he blushes. I feel like he could fall in love with me if I bat my eyelashes at him the right way, and honestly that’s a turn off. This show is supposed to be about having fun and doing shit you’ll regret in the morning, but it looks like he didn’t get the memo.

“Still I could easily get a good shag outta him before this thing’s over. But I think I’m gonna work him up a bit first. Mum always said I had a problem with playing with my food.”

-x-

“So we’re three days in, and nothing worth mentioning has happened.” Zayn switched positions in the stiff chair. Why in the world the producers would pick such an uncomfortable chair for the confession booth, he just didn’t know.

“These guys are fucking boring honestly. I’m not much more interesting myself, but c’mon. Yesterday I walked in on Harry knitting a sweater. Fucking knitting! Who brings a knitting set with them on vacation?” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, I’m trying to stay out of the other guy’s business but yesterday me and Harry were lying on the couch and watching TV and Louis comes in. I shit you not, I saw Harry palm his dick. Actually there was a camera in the room, so I’ve got evidence of it too.

“I bet I could make this thing a lot more fun. Get the both of them just drunk enough and then you’ll have something interesting to watch. I think I’ll get Liam to go to the club with me tonight, and maybe the rest of the guys if they’re up for it.”

-x-

Niall was immensely pleased that Harry had decided to come to the club with them. He felt incredibly out of place, but it was nothing compared to how Harry looked. The taller boy was wearing the same ridiculous outfit that he had worn two days prior, and probably hadn’t washed his hair since then.  
While Louis, Zayn, and Liam looked comfortable and high-fashion, Niall was feeling a little plain. But plain was much better than looking like a homeless stoner, so he figured he was much better off than Harry. And even though no one made any comments about it, he could tell the other guys were just as confused by Harry as he was.

While they were all piled in the SUV, given to them by the producers, they all made a pact. Since a driver had been hired to take them to and from the club, they agreed that they could get as drunk as they wanted. (Especially since all their food and drink expenses throughout the season were being paid for by the network.)

“One last thing,” Zayn announced, once they were nearly to the club, “I say we should all be allowed to take whoever we want home, and no one can complain.”

“But then we’ll all have to ride home with them.” Louis groaned.

“Well then we’ll all have to grin and bear it.” Niall said. “You’re just saying that because the only one you plan on fucking is Harry. The rest of us don’t want to go three months without a lay just because you wanna keep this between the boys.” Niall ignored the fact that he had been going twenty years without any sex.

“Keep this between the boys? You mean like an orgy?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m so down for that.” Zayn piped up.

Harry and Louis both nodded enthusiastically, causing Niall to roll his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant. Geez am I the only one here who’s one hundred percent straight?”

“Looks like it.” Liam said. “I would say more girls for you, but I like fucking women as well. Don’t get the point of being straight really. Why only fuck one gender? Pretty counterproductive if you ask me.”

Niall laughed boisterously as the SUV pulled to a halt. Harry hopped out first, but seemed as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. Louis was the next to exit the car, and swaggered towards the front of the club’s queue confidently. The bouncer at the door took notice of the camera crew following the five boys, and let them in without any hesitation.

As Niall entered the club, Harry grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Niall I’ve never been to a club before. I have no fucking idea what’s happening.” Harry whispered urgently over the pounding of the music.

“You’ve never been to a club before?”

“I mean, I’ve played shows at really small clubs, but never actually been to a club.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Niall smiled in relief. “I haven’t either, mate.”

“Really?” Harry asked wide eyed.

“Yeah, just find me if anything’s going wrong and I’ll stick with you, alright?”

Harry nodded with a smile, giving Niall a firm clap on the back, before catching up with the rest of the boys who already had their own table with a shot for all of them. A camera man was filming them eagerly, not wanting to miss anything.

Niall and Harry squeezed into the booth, Harry beside Louis, and Niall beside Zayn leaving Liam in the middle. Everyone downed their shots, Harry wincing at the taste, and then pretending not to. Niall was feeling a lot more comfortable now that they were drinking. Alcohol was familiar and made him feel more at ease.

“We’ve gotta all make bets here. Alright, lads?” Niall slapped a hand on the table to drive in his point. “Who do you all think is gonna end up not sleeping alone tonight?”

“I say us three,” Zayn pointed to himself, Liam and Niall, “Are gonna take someone home and Harry’s gonna end up in Louis’ bed, then get rejected tomorrow morning when he tries to make it more than a fling.”

“Hey!” Harry frowned. “Lou’s a complete dick; I’m not even attracted to him.”

The other four laughed, Louis harder than the others. Harry blushed so bright that it was visible even in the dimly lit club. Niall supposed he should feel bad for the poor guy, but he was honestly just glad that they had chosen to make Harry the butt of his joke instead of him.

“Honey, it’s alright.” Louis put a hand comfortingly on Harry’s hand. “No one can blame you for wanting me. I’ve got insane amounts of sex appeal.”

Harry rolled his eyes and got up from the table grumbling about going to get drunk.

“Why do you have to be so fuckin’ mean to him?” Niall asked Louis.

Louis shrugged, “I wouldn’t be so mean to him if he didn’t get so flustered about it. He acts like a twelve year old girl with a crush around me. He needs to get it to his head that I’ll never like him like that. I’m not here to find a relationship. Although we can fuck a bit if he’s up for that.”

“I’ve got to agree with you on that one.” Liam chimed in. “He’s got these creepy heart eyes for you, so I don’t really blame you for being a bit rude. You’re just making it clear that it’s never gonna happen. Although you really really should shag him. If you don’t then I will.”

“Okay enough of that.” Niall stood up. “Let’s get drunk and find some girls to take home. Or. Whatever.”

The other three cheered obnoxiously and headed to the bar, where they each choked down a couple shots of vodka. Now the night could actually begin.  
Niall was spectacularly drunk and was learning quickly that Sean had been completely right. The camera following him around earned him more female attention than he had received in his entire high school career. One girl, a dark skinned goddess with an arse to die for, had been dancing with him for about half an hour. He desperately wanted to bring her home, but wasn’t exactly sure on the protocol for this sort of thing.

“You wanna come back home with me?” Niall whispered hotly in her ear.

She grinned devilishly and nodded. Niall resisted the urge to start crying in relief.

-x-

Liam awoke with a satisfying hangover. While most people whined throughout their hangovers, Liam soldiered on. He figured he must’ve had a pretty good time to earn it anyway.

Unfortunately there hadn’t been anyone worth bringing back to the house, but he could vaguely remember snogging quite a few people. His mother wouldn’t be pleased, when the episode aired. He couldn’t for the life of him, find it in himself to care.

He could hear Niall’s snores from his room, even though the boy was two rooms down from him. Liam sent out a silent prayer for the poor girl that he had slept with the night before.

By the time Liam made it downstairs, he realized that it was only nine in the morning, meaning he had no business being awake. Harry was eating cereal and frowning, which meant he wasn’t the first to wake up.

“What’s up man?” Liam asked. Sad roommates would ruin any chance of fun during the show.

“I don’t really feel like anyone here likes me.” Harry replied.

“We all like you just fine. Except Louis. I can’t tell if he hates you or thinks you’re the greatest thing to walk this earth. Just stop worrying about it. And stop wearing stupid shit on your head.”

“I will continue to wear things on my head in the name of fashion.” Harry retorted sassily.

“Oh yeah. Very high fashion.”

-x-

Liam stared into the camera of the confession booth.

“Harry is so fucking weird.”


	2. WEEK TWO

“So she gave me her number.” Niall held his phone up in front of the camera proudly, showing the latest contact in his address book. “The girl from the club, her name is Stephanie and she moved here from India when she was four. She even had a little bit of an accent! Ugh, foreign girls get my so hyped.” Niall put his phone back in his front pocket.

“I’d like to thank Sean for fucking getting me on this show. The next booty call I make will be dedicated to you. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, the lads are makin’ a load of fuckin’ ruckus downstairs, and I’m gonna see what it’s about.”

-x-

Niall arrived in the kitchen to be greeted by Louis excitedly shouting, “I say we get Chihuahuas with little sombreros!”

“What the hell is going on?” Niall asked.

“I told the rest of the guys that I’d probably get a tattoo while I was here and now Louis wants us to all get a matching one.” Zayn shrugged.

“I think it’s a good idea, too!” Harry chimed in.

“And I say we get Chihuahuas with sombreros. On our necks, so they’re always visible.” Louis said feigning seriousness.

And Niall just had to ask “Why a Chihuahua with a sombrero.”

“In honor of Liam’s Mexican heritage of course.”

“I’m not Mexican.” Liam said incredulously. “I’m very obviously white.”

“That isn’t very viva of you, Liam.” Louis said.

“What the hell are you on about?” Niall shook his head in confusion.

“Just ignore him, and maybe he’ll go away.” Zayn said with a smirk.

Harry interjected, “Hey, that wasn’t very nice.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, strolling carelessly from the kitchen. Liam followed shortly after, muttering something about looking up what viva meant.  
“We should prank them.” Louis announced.

Niall perked up instantly. He was known around his dorm building for pulling, and getting away with, elaborate pranks. He could prank nearly anybody, and since these boys had just met him recently, they wouldn’t suspect a thing.

“I’m in.” He said.

“Oh no, I don’t think I should.” Harry shook his head. “I’d just ruin the entire thing. But I’ll watch it for sure.”

“Alright then, Niall, c’mon we’ve got some planning to do.”

-x-

“So me and Niall have got something really great put together.” Louis rubbed his palms together with a grin pointed towards the confession booth’s camera.

“So my brilliant mind decided that we should throw water balloons at Zayn and Liam, because no one likes being moist against their will. So we mixed together a combination of mustard, lube that we found in Harry’s room, hot sauce, and a little bit of Niall’s piss and filled the water balloons with it. Don’t ask how we managed to get all that shit in a water balloon, because it was quite a struggle. 

This will be just the beginning of the Tommo legacy. Just you wait.”

-x-

Louis strolled casually into the kitchen with Harry trailing behind him. Niall had gone a separate way, searching for Zayn. 

He found both Zayn and Liam loitering in the kitchen, Zayn at the table chewing on an apple, and Liam studying the contents of the fridge. Louis smirked, squeezing just a bit on the two water balloons that he held behind his back. 

Harry leaned against the counter, watching Louis’ every move. As much as he didn’t want to be a part of what they were doing, he figured he could still be a good sport and laugh along with Louis.

Louis slowly drew his hands from behind his back and aimed perfectly at Liam’s shoulder. And just as he reared his arm back and released the balloons, Zayn caught onto his actions and desperately shouted, “Louis, no!”

It was too late. Both balloons slammed into Liam’s muscular shoulder, bursting upon impact. The goopy liquid splashed messily all over his face, back, and torso.

Liam didn’t react immediately, giving Louis time to giggle like the fiend he was. Zayn watched warily, his body tense as if ready to make a move if needed. 

Slowly, Liam seemed to take in the situation. The gunk slowly trickled down his body, soaking through his clothes. He took a deep breath, slowly turned toward Louis, and quick as lightening sent a solid punch directed at Louis’ nose.

Louis reared back, just narrowly avoiding being hit. Liam’s fist collided with the cabinet, splintering the mahogany that it was made from. Although he didn’t seem affected by the pain, it gave Harry time to leap up and grab both of Liam’s wrists.

Louis paused on his way out of escaping from the room. He watched curiously as the muscles in Harry’s arms bulged deliciously with the force of holding Liam back. And it was no secret that Liam had a massive amount of strength, so for Harry to hold him back, that must mean Harry was equally as gifted. 

Louis let his eyes scan slowly over Harry’s body. He bit his lip as he took in five foot and eleven inches of long, lean muscle. If Harry was strong enough to restrain Liam, then surely he was strong enough to hold Louis against a wall and completely destroy him.

“Harry,” Louis drawled slowly, “when you’re done here, come to my room.” 

“Alright.” Harry huffed dutifully. Zayn was now helping him hold Liam back, as the boy continued to fight.

Louis swaggered off to his room. His favorite cameraman, Eric, followed behind him, sensing that something television worthy was about to happen. He stopped on the stairs, when he was met with Niall.

“What’s goin’ on in the kitchen?”

“The boys are all touching each other.” Louis said with a shrug. It wasn’t like he was lying. 

Niall scrunched up his nose, but continued down the stairs anyway. By the time Louis and Eric made it to his room, the noise downstairs had subsided. Louis lay casually on his bed, tucking his hands behind his head and spreading his legs. He had already learned to ignore the camera for the most part.

Harry entered the room slowly, somehow managing to look both apprehensive and eager.

“Hey Harry,” Louis smiled innocently, “You wanna be a good boy and sit on my dick?”

Harry coughed violently, sputtering pathetically, as Louis watched amusedly. Once he had gained control of himself, he let out a wheezing breath and took a long look at Louis.

“Sorry, I think I just had a mini asthma attack.” Harry choked out. Sexy.

“But erm,” Harry looked pointedly at Eric, “I don’t really feel comfortable answering this on camera.”

Louis laughed carelessly, “Oh c’mon. You seem like the exhibitionist type.” 

“I-“ Harry paused, at a loss for what to say. “I think I’m just gonna go downstairs and clean up the mess. I should probably get my inhaler first.”

“’Course you will.” Louis chuckled, settling more comfortably in bed.

-x-

Zayn sighed, wiping his forehead. It had taken all of his energy to make Liam settle down. After reassuring him that a jog would help rid him of his furious energy, Zayn sent the boy on his way. He went back into the kitchen to find Harry on his hands and knees toweling up the puddle that covered a large portion of the tiled floor.

“Mate, what’re you doing?” 

“Oh, hey.” Harry waved cheerfully. “I’m just getting this shit off the floor. It smells a lot like piss.”

“It probably is piss.” Zayn wrinkled his nose in disgust. “But why are you cleaning it? It’s Louis’ mess innit?” 

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged. “I’m just helping him out. I already knew before hand what he was planning, so I figure cleaning up could be my part of the deal.”

Zayn shook his head and left the kitchen in search for Louis. He headed to the boy’s room first and found him lying snug on his bed chatting with Eric.

“Hey, mate what’s going on?” Louis asked.

“Listen, I know you were just trying to have fun, and I really wouldn’t have minded if you hit me instead, but…Liam’s different.” Zayn said.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s like – he’s really tough physically, but really sensitive. He told me he can’t really handle it when people do things to upset him, and throwing a water balloon full of piss at him could be seen as upsetting.” Zayn glared pointedly at Louis. “Just be more careful, mate. Remember the fact that even though we’ve all gotten pretty close quickly, there’s still stuff we don’t know about each other.”

“Yeah, alright.” Louis nodded solemnly. And Zayn really hoped he got the message.

“One more thing.” Zayn said. “How the hell have you got Harry wrapped around your finger like that?”

Louis smiled smugly, “A magician never reveals his tricks. I’ve made my claim on Harry, so you can’t have him.”

“So you finally shagged him?”

“Not yet. I’m waiting for just the right time. As of now, he really really wants it but I’m going to wait until he comes crawling to my room on his hands and knees sobbing, because my cock’s not down his throat.”

“Mate, that’s fucking gross.” Zayn said. He shook his head, ridding himself of the mental image of horny Harry, and left Louis’ room. Halfway down the stairs, he felt something smash against his back. All it took was the sound of Niall’s obnoxious laugh for him to realize that Louis wasn’t the only one who had had the water balloons.

 

Zayn flopped down on the confession’s booth chair and sighed. “I have to admit it. I’m jealous. How the hell has Louis got Harry trained like that?!

“Harry was cleaning Niall’s piss off the floor for him! Niall’s piss! Let me tell you, Louis has no idea how lucky he is. He’s got this sexy little thing walking around desperate to fulfill Louis’ every need. God dammit where do I sign up for that? 

“If Lou’s not too careful, I think I might try and steal his man. Not like it would be too hard, anyways. I mean just look at me.”

-x-

“Part of me thinks I overreacted.” Liam bit his lip and kicked his feat under the confession booth chair. “I mean, I did basically try and kill him.”

“But at the same time, I think I reacted perfectly. I’m not someone you want to mess with and now you better fucking bet that Louis won’t pull that shit on me again. He’s a pretty okay guy, but that doesn’t mean he can just soak me in piss. 

“I won’t hold it against him, since it’s his first offense, but I won’t let that shit happen again.”

-x-

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Liam asked. All of the boys were sprawled out on the sofa in the living room, Harry eating what looked like chicken soup.

“I say we have a lads’ night.” Niall said. “We can just stay home and get drunk.”

“And get naked.” Louis added.

Niall rolled his eyes and continued, “I can barbeque.”

“As long as you do it naked.”

“And we can always go swimming.”

“Naked, of course.”

“Louis, what’s wrong with you?” Niall smacked Louis with a pillow.

“I’m with Louis on this one.” Harry said with a grin.

“I’m gonna have to agree.” Liam said. “Nudity makes everything more fun.”

“Fuck I’m outvoted.” Niall sighed. “Naked barbeque it is.”

Louis cheered victoriously, causing Harry to do the same. The older boy was the first to run out the door, again with Harry hot on his heels. Niall got up and headed towards the kitchen to get the food ready to barbeque. 

“Think we should give those two some time to be naked together?” Zayn asked with a smirk.

Liam thought about it for a moment before replying, “We should go help Niall with the food.”

The duo found Niall with the fridge open and a contemplative expression on his face. The contents of the fridge were mostly beer and various cheeses, but Liam was sure that they could come up with something.

“Hey guys, why aren’t you with the other two?” Niall asked.

“Harry’s never seen Louis naked before, so we figured we didn’t wanna be there to see it happen.” Zayn said.

“Ah, good choice. I feel like I’m gonna see way too many boners tonight.”

Liam snorted, and helped Niall unload beers from the fridge. They really did have an alarming amount of alcohol, but then again they were all young boys, so that was to be expected.

By the time Niall, Liam, and Zayn made it outside, Louis and Harry were already snuggled closely in the hot tub, beers in hand, giggling like schoolgirls. Louis had an arm wrapped casually around Harry’s shoulder and was speaking softly, his face much too close to Harry’s to be doing anything besides flirting.

“Well boys, prepare to spend an entire night being a third wheel.” Niall announced, and promptly shed his clothes. He stopped to turn the grill on, then headed towards the hot tub.

Liam laughed at the blonde boy’s recklessness, and followed his lead. Beside him Zayn did the same, and with exaggerated splashes, the trio interrupted Harry and Louis’ flirtation. 

“Hey guys.” Harry giggled with a giant smile. He was finished with the bottle in his hand, and it seemed like he was already tipsy. Liam found the urge to groan, because it was apparent that Harry was a lightweight. 

“So now that we’ve all got our dicks out, I say we get drunk.” Niall announced.

“Harry’s already halfway there.” Louis said.

“No I’m not!” Harry poked Louis’ cheek with a long finger. “I’m not drunk, you are.”

Liam rolled his eyes. There was something horribly adorable about drunken Harry. He hated it.

-x-

Four beers in and Harry was feeling wonderful. 

Louis had been giving him his undivided attention all night, cuddling close in the hot tub and making sure they were always touching. The world was spinning, but Louis’ hand on his chest was keeping him grounded.

“Okay, but seriously Niall.” Louis said, making Harry’s ears perk up. “You’re just fucking lying at this point. You can’t sit here and truthfully tell me that you wouldn’t let Beckham put it in your arse, if the opportunity arose.”

“I’m tellin’ ya I’m one hundred percent straight. I don’t want a dick up my arse.”

“Liking dick up your arse has nothing to do with sexuality.” Zayn said seriously. “It’s prostate stimulation, mate, you’d fucking love it.”

“Unless you weren’t hard before then. Then it’d just be weird.” Liam added.

“And if David Beckham’s naked body doesn’t get you hard, then I have no hope for you.” Louis said.

“Wait,” Niall said warily, “So you’re all bottoms?”

“Eh, I’ve bottomed before, but not always. Depends on my mood.” Liam said, and Zayn nodded in agreement. 

“I’ve bottomed, but I mostly top. I prefer it that way.” Louis said.

“I always bottom. I’ve only topped once, and I hated it.” Harry said, staring heatedly at Louis. “There’s no better feeling than getting fucked.”

“Babe, stop making pathetic hints. All you’ve gotta do is ask.” Louis said leaning in so close that their noses were brushing.

Harry ignored Niall’s gags. His breath caught in his throat, as he stared into Louis’ lust filled eyes. He was too drunk to care about the fact that he probably had a massive boner that the other boy’s could see.

“Lou, would you – will you fuck me?” Harry breathed.

Louis bit his lips, kept steady eye contact with Harry and murmured, “No.”

Niall barked out a laugh, which Liam and even Zayn joined in on. Harry sat in shock. Everything had seemed to happen at once, and now he was sad and horny. 

 

By the time the boys had eaten, Niall, Zayn, and Liam were ready to actually swim. They were in the middle of a dangerous game of drunken Marco Polo in the pool, but Harry and Louis were still in the hot tub.

“You know what? I think that you’re really just so nice.” Harry said, smiling dopily at Louis.

“Oh really? And why do you think that?”

“You just – you’re mean to me like okay I get that. But sometimes you’re really nice to me. Like tonight. You’ve been nice to me all night. Wait why are you being nice to me now?”

“My goal is to fuck with your mind as much as I can.” Louis said, grinning mischievously. “It seems to me like it’s working.”

“No, it’s not.” Harry slurred defiantly. “I think. I think you have a crush on me. Take that.”

“What ever would give you that idea?” 

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged. Suddenly he got an idea. “You should kiss me.”

Louis feigned thoughtfulness, “Gee Harold, I’m not sure. That sounds like a lot of work to me.”

“What if I kissed you instead?” Harry asked. He crossed his fingers under the water for good measure.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure what would happen.” Louis said. His eyes glittered playfully.

Harry laughed nervously and leaned forward in a way that he hope was subtle. The two boys were still pressed together, their thighs glued together under the warm water. Louis didn’t seem to move away, so Harry tested his luck. He wrapped one oversized hand around the back of Louis’ neck, and eliminated the distance between them. 

Harry kissed sloppily, using too much tongue and an excessive amount of enthusiasm. Louis was lazy, taking everything the younger boy gave him, and giving almost nothing in return. 

Two weeks of constantly being ready to jump Louis’ bones had built up into one slobbery kiss, and if Harry wasn’t mistaken, Louis was actually laughing into his mouth.

Desperate to be closer, Harry straddled Louis’ lap, very aware of their nudity, and kept the kiss going. Louis responded, still seeming almost apathetic. The older boy looped his arms around Harry’s waist, squeezing softly at his soft, doughy hips. 

Harry groaned, feeling tendrils of pleasure curling in this pit of his stomach. He longed to be closer, to feel the rise and fall of Louis’ chest with every breath. Being careful not to break the kiss, Harry used one hand at the small of Louis’ back, and the other still at his neck, to pull the older man against him.

Louis yelped in surprise, and pulled back. This caused Harry to fall backwards, straight into the middle of the hot tub. He was temporarily submerged under the water, but quickly came up above the surface, gasping and disoriented.

All four boys were laughing uproariously; the other three noticing them only because of Harry’s splashing and Harry could do nothing about the red flush that covered his cheeks and chest. 

At this rate, he would never get laid.


	3. WEEK THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry it's been like three years since I updated

Every time Harry woke up with a hangover, he knew that he had done at least one thing he should be ashamed of. He was a self-proclaimed light weight, and part of that included often forgetting most of the events from the night before. But he was completely certain that Niall had initiated a barbeque, which had turned into a nude barbeque. This fact alone was enough to tell him that something horrendous had happened the night before. Cute boys and nudity could only mean trouble.  
He rolled slowly to his side, and the sight that greeted him restored his faith that there was in fact a god. On his bedside table lay a brand new water bottle. With no hesitation, he chugged the entire thing. And with even less hesitation, he regret that decision. Too much water on an empty, hungover stomach meant that he instantly felt like he was going to vomit. Mindful of the hidden cameras all around him, he gathered his bearings, and slowly rose from the bed.  
Harry sluggishly made his way down the stairs and into the confession room, where he plopped down into the uncomfortable chair with a sigh.  
“Somebody needs to call the police. Call the entire fucking police, because I feel like shit and I want to die,” Harry groaned, “I’m hungover, if you couldn’t tell. I know I just did a tour not too long ago, but I hardly ever drink, because it kills me every time. The only cure for a hangover is to complain about it, so here I am.  
“I feel so stupid, because I know something must have happened last night. I can’t remember much of anything, and I know that when I see the boys, they’re all going to make fun of me. I’m still kind of not sure how to completely be myself around them, and last night I probably showed them way too much of myself. I’ve always been an overly honest drunk.”  
-x-  
Niall crossed his fingers. Anticipation had been building up in the pit of his stomach, along with nerves. Louis was watching over his shoulder, his eyes filled with curiosity. With careful but unsteady hands, he reached out, and with a flick of his wrist, he flipped the heavy metallic waffle iron. He pulled the iron open, revealing a perfectly even, fresh waffle.  
Louis and Niall both erupt in cheers. It was both of the boys’ first attempt at making a waffle, but it was evident that this type of dish didn’t take very much skill, but a victory was a victory, and this one deserved a celebration. Niall dug his fork into the waffle and plopped it onto his plate just as Harry dragged his feet into the room.  
Niall tensed up and waited to see how Louis would react to his presence. Last night was all in good fun, but he wasn’t sure what would come of it. Louis had actually allowed Harry to not only spend the entire night all over him, but to kiss him as well.  
Niall was a bit shaken up by seeing their affection. He didn’t consider himself a bigot, but he had never actually seen two men acting any other way towards each other than platonic. He had already accepted the fact that everyone around him was at least a little bit gay, but he had yet to get used to seeing them actually be gay. The more he thought about it, the weirder it seemed that he was the only heterosexual boy in the house. He glared at the camera in the top corner of the room. TV networks would do anything for a good show.  
In his thoughts about the network conspiring against him, he had forgotten about the awkwardness that should be happening between Harry and Louis. He looked away from the camera to see the boys being anything but awkward. Harry was lazily pouring waffle batter into the hot iron, while Louis chattered on behind him.  
Niall soaked in the sight of Harry’s bloodshot eyes, dirty face, and general air of hopelessness. He could only deduce that Harry was hungover. Although the other boys had been tipsy, they had all drank about the same as Harry, and he and Louis definitely weren’t hungover. Niall sighed internally. That could only mean that Harry was a lightweight. Niall hated lightweights.  
“You feeling okay, Harry?” Niall asked in a voice that he hoped was empathetic.  
Harry turned and stared at Niall with cold, dead eyes, “I’m dying.”  
Louis snorted at that, which brought the attention back to him. For once, Niall noticed that Harry wasn’t giving him his undivided attention. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the events of the night before or his grouchiness.  
Niall watched Harry’s demeanor carefully. He didn’t seem to be harboring any hostility towards Louis in particular. Maybe he truly was just hungover and grumpy. Niall admired the boy’s shamelessness. If he had acted the way Harry had the night before, he would probably never leave his room.  
-x-  
Zayn took a hearty slurp from his straw, ignoring the look that Liam gave him. Regardless of anyone else’s judgments, he was always adamant about drinking coffee through a straw. It was much better for one’s teeth.  
Liam and Zayn seemed to be the only one taking advantage of the massive backyard. Behind the pool there was a nice furniture set nestled in a small garden. The scent of the blooming flowers in the morning made Zayn feel like he was in the middle of a poem.  
“Do you get the feeling that we don’t really fit in with the other three?” Liam asked.  
“Hmm, maybe,” Zayn replied, “But we fit in with each other, so that’s all that matters right?”  
“I guess you’re right. I feel like we’re outsiders looking in at three messyass kids,” Liam chuckled.  
“Louis and Niall are messyass kids. Harry’s just a love sick fool. But I’ll snap him out of it.”  
“Oh yeah? And just what were you planning?”  
“At least one good fuck,” Zayn said with a smirk, “I’m not here to fall in love, but I feel bad for the guy, ya know? I’ll show him a good time to help him realize Louis isn’t shit.”  
“I can’t tell if you don’t like Louis or you’re just pretending to not feel anything for Harry.”  
“I feel that Harry is hot, and that’s all that matters. I really just want to fuck around as much as I can while I’m here. Not often that you get the chance to be paid to party,” Zayn said, “And as for Louis, I don’t dislike him. I don’t like him either. Maybe I’ll fuck him too just because I can.”  
“And what makes you think you can just fuck anyone you want?” Liam asked coyly.  
“Well, would you fuck me?”  
“Course I would.” Liam laughed.  
“Well then I’m ready when you are.” Zayn replied.  
-x-  
“Guess what guys! Harry’s not being weird,” Louis grinned into the camera of the confession booth, “I thought he might be weird after last night but he’s not! He’s just making this easier for me.  
“You see I have a plan. The plan involves sleeping with Harry, but not because I want to. I mean I want to, ya know? But I’m good at waiting for what I want. It’s apparent that Harry isn’t though. Last night he actually asked me to fuck him! With him acting like nothing out of the ordinary happens, this is just that much easier.  
“Anyways, my plan is to toy with him as long as I can until he breaks down and practically makes me give it to him. As long as I’m withholding sex from him, he’s great to be around. He does pretty much anything I want him to. I don’t even have to ask.  
“I didn’t come to this show with very high expectations, but it seems that I have become the love of someone’s life. Reality TV truly is magical.”  
-x-  
Harry popped his toes loudly, causing Niall to wince. They were curled up on Harry’s bed doing nothing but wasting time. They hadn’t been able to find Liam or Zayn in the house, and Louis was in the confession booth, so they had decided to spend time together. Harry was secretly hoping that Niall would give him details about the night before.  
“So did you have a good time last night?” Harry asked not so subtly.  
“Yeah, I love grilling. But nobody had as good of a time as you,” Niall snorted.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked. He tried to sound like he didn’t care.  
“Your silly ass spending the whole night under Louis’ thumb. You were all over him, mate. Granted he was all over you too.”  
“Wait, really?”  
Niall squinted his eyes at Harry, “Don’t tell me you don’t fuckin’ remember.”  
Harry hugged his pillow to his body, trying to hide his face, “I really don’t.”  
“Holy shit, man. You guys were kissin’ in the hot tub and shit! It was pretty gay.”  
Harry ignored Niall’s dumb comment and screeched into his pillow. He really had been reckless the night before. Although he hated admitting it, he knew that Louis loved to toy with him, and kissing him had been giving in to Louis’ games. Worst part was that he couldn’t even remember what kissing Louis was like.  
“Oh wait that’s not it,” Niall said, “You also looked him dead in his fuckin’ face and asked him to fuck ya. Like, in your ass.”  
“Oh my god, no!” Harry smashed his face to the pillow. He didn’t want Niall to see his shame.  
“It’s alright,” Niall said, patting Harry on the back, “We all know it’ll happen eventually.”  
“No it won’t,” Harry wailed, “He just likes to fuck with my feelings!”  
“He wants to fuck with more than your feelings, lemme tell ya. I know him, okay? He wants you too, he’s just being a dick. Actually he just is a dick in general.”  
-x-  
They had already been at the club for nearly two hours. Zayn was never a fan of clubs, at least not the stereotypical top 40’s kind of clubs. He had been to a few art exhibit/parties before, and the experience was much better than what he was getting that night. But the network encouraged such outings, because alcohol and sexy strangers fueled drama, and drama fueled ratings.  
The group had dispersed to various locations, and because of that, Zayn had tried to find someone to take home. Alas the only girl who had caught his attention had left several minutes earlier with a guy that looked like he could murder Zayn with a single glance.  
Zayn sat alone in their booth sipping a gin and tonic. Luckily there was no camera watching him. They had only brought two cameramen with them, and since Niall, Louis, and Harry tended to be very dramatic people, they had been glued to the three boys since they got there. Zayn watched a figure, which he recognized as Liam, break through the crowd around the bar, glass in hand, to sit beside him.  
“What’re you doing all alone?” Liam said, bringing his mouth to Zayn’s ear so he could be heard.  
“I’m just people watching.”  
“Couldn’t find anyone to take home tonight?”  
“Almost, but she just barely slipped through my fingertips,” Zayn joked, “I’ll be thinking about her all night.”  
“I sure hope not.” Liam said.  
“And why’s that?”  
“Because I couldn’t find anyone either. So I’d like to take you up on your offer.”  
“What offer?” Zayn asked.  
“You know, your offer to hook up.”  
Zayn looked at Liam in disbelief and laughed into his glass.  
“You don’t think I’m serious?” Liam asked.  
“You are?”  
“Course I am. No reason not to do it, right?”  
“Well you’re right about that. Guess we’re hooking up tonight.” Zayn shrugged. He was suddenly much more thankful that there were no cameras around.  
-x-  
Louis felt very close to his breaking point. He, Niall, and Harry had all decided to go out together on the dance floor. It was all in good fun. Just a couple lads having a good time. That was until the drinks started coming.  
Neither of them were drunk really, although they were all tipsy. But it seemed that Niall and Harry had gotten closer while he wasn’t around, because they were laughing and joking around like old chums. Louis had already learned that Harry got a little slutty and very messy when he was intoxicated, and since Harry and Niall were now two peas in a pod, Harry was directing some of his energy towards Niall.  
Harry was dancing all over Niall, and although Louis knew that Niall was straight as an arrow, he still felt jealously flair in the pit of his stomach. He thought Niall might consider his feelings, since they were friends and all. But no, Niall was dancing along with him, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. It was only when Harry turned around and began grinding his ass into Niall, that Louis’ jealousy turned to desperation.  
Harry wasn’t a good dancer by any stretch, but watching him grind back on Niall was seriously messing with Louis’ head. He got Niall’s attention and made a gesture that he was going to leave. He had to find a way to relieve the tension building in his body.  
-x-  
Liam and Zayn had just finished rounding up the boys. Liam had found Niall and Harry out on the dancefloor, Harry doing his best rendition of twerking, while Niall giggled and danced with him. He and the other two boys met up with Zayn and Louis.  
Upon approaching Zayn, it was apparent that something wasn’t right. Zayn made a motion towards Louis, and Liam got the hint. Louis had a boy under arm, and it seemed as though he would be taking him home for the night. Liam watched sadly, as the smile dropped from Harry’s face. Liam had grown a bit of affection towards Harry, and seeing him hurt didn’t sit right with him.  
It seemed that Niall had caught on, because he pulled Harry close to his body by the waist, and tried to continue their previous jokes. Harry kept his eyes on his feet and forced a wobbly smile, while Louis acted oblivious to the entire display.  
Liam fought the urge to roll his eyes as they approached the van they had taken that night. He was hit with the realization that there were five seats, but with Louis’ friend for the night, there were six people. He assumed that Louis had planned in sitting in the boy’s lap, or vice versa, and he didn’t want to put Harry through that.  
“Me and Zayn can share a seat,” Liam announced. Zayn gave him a knowing look.  
They all piled into the car, Louis, the boy he had brought with him, and Niall taking the back three seats. Zayn sat on Liam’s lap, with Harry beside him. As much as Liam wanted to care about Harry’s feelings, he did have a cute boy on his lap. Besides, Harry was a grown man and he could handle his emotions on his own.  
It seemed as though Harry’s way of coping was staring dead ahead, while sensual whispers from Louis and his partner drifted to the front of the car. Although Zayn was half-seriously kissing lines up and down Liam’s neck, Liam spared a glance to the back seat to see Niall looking like a deer in the headlights as the two boys beside him kissed a little too passionately. Niall caught his eye and mouthed the words, “Help me,” causing Liam to let out a chuckle. He knew tomorrow would be interesting.  
-x-  
Harry dragged his body up the stairs. All the other boys had made their way to their bedrooms, but he felt like all the energy had been drained from him. He was still tipsy, but now tipsy and sad, so the experience was dismal.  
As he reached the final step, Niall emerged from the bathroom, followed by the sound of a flush. He smiled weakly at Harry.  
“Hey what’s up?” He asked.  
“Come sleep with me.” Harry said sadly.  
Niall winced uncomfortably, “Look buddy, I know you’re upset, but I’m not going gay for revenge.”  
“No, not like that.” Harry sighed, “Like just to hang out. I just want to be around a person.”  
“Okay, alright.”  
Harry turned and entered his bedroom, where he flopped down onto the bed. He wouldn’t be asking Niall to spend time with him if he were sober. Or maybe he would, but it didn’t matter to him because he was lonely.  
“So how you feeling?” Niall asked, sliding under the covers.  
Harry rolled over and got under the covers with Niall. He rest his head on the boy’s shoulder and slung his arms over his body so that he was completely cuddled against him. He felt Niall tense up briefly, before slowly loosening up again. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Straight boys could be so annoying.  
“I’m alright, really.” He replied.  
“Are you really?”  
“No,” Harry sighed, “But I think I’m very good at pretending.”  
“You really aren’t, but whatever makes you feel better.”  
“It’s just hard. Love hurts.”  
“You love him?” Niall asked in surprise.  
“No, I don’t know him well enough. But I like him a lot and I’m very sad. Why would he want to hurt my feelings like this?” Harry asked, “Do you think he did this to hurt my feelings?”  
Niall sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Honestly? Yeah, I think that’s exactly what he’s doing. We’re mates and I like him and all, but he treats you kinda shitty. We haven’t been here but a couple of weeks and he’s already walking all over you, just because he can.”  
“So what should I do?”  
“Stop taking his shit. Ignore him when he’s being a bitch. Treat him like he’s nothing more than a buddy.”  
Harry stopped and thought it over. Niall’s proposition sounded awful. Louis just had something about him that attracted Harry like a magnet. But if he didn’t reciprocate Harry’s feelings, there was nothing he could do besides suck it up and move on.  
“Okay, you’re right,” Harry admitted.  
“Just don’t tell him I said this,” Niall said, “I like him a lot, okay? And I don’t want yer guys’ weird lust thing to get in the middle of anything. I’m not here for drama; I’m just here for a laugh.”  
“Alright, I promise.” Harry yawned.  
“You ready to go to sleep?”  
“Yeah, thanks for being a good friend.” Harry said.  
“Okay, goodnight,” Niall said turning off the lights, “No homo.”


	4. WEEK FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carly Rae Jepsen is a god.

Zayn awoke with sunlight peeking through his window greeting him to the new day. He was always an early riser, no matter what time he went to bed the night before. He figured it was because his body craved the peace and quiet that came from mornings. Or something like that.  
He rolled to his other side, almost surprised to find Liam in bed with him. He was pleased to remember the details of the night before. He knew Liam was a tad reckless, but he didn’t think that he was the kind of guy to have casual sex. At least he hoped that Liam thought of the night before as casual. He really was not in the mood for a relationship.   
He carefully got out of bed, happy to realize that Liam wasn’t a light sleeper. He exited his room and paused at the sight that beheld him. Soft light was drifting through the tall windows. He loved the way morning light looked.  
After making a cup of black coffee, he ventured out to the backyard to make his way to the garden. He found Harry sitting out around the flowers already. Although he knew that there were even hidden cameras in the garden, no camera men were up yet, so he got the feeling of privacy.   
Zayn approached Harry, sitting in the chair beside him. He prided himself on staying drama free, but he was genuinely curious to hear how Harry felt about the night before. He turned to Harry to find that the boy was wiping away tears in a way that he was sure the boy thought was subtle.   
“What’re you doing up crying at this hour?” Zayn asked.  
“I didn’t expect anyone to be up so early,” Harry sniffled, “If I don’t have a cry about it at least once, I’ll go crazy.”  
“You don’t have to cry over Louis, mate. You’ve only known him three weeks.”  
“I know,” Harry let out a watery laugh, “But he just. God, he’s got this way about him, ya know?”  
“I really don’t.”  
“Well then you’re lucky. I would give anything to not have fallen for such a piece of shit.”  
“You’ll get over him,” Zayn said, “You’ve first got to stay away from him, then act like you don’t give a fuck about him.”  
“Stay away from him?” Harry asked in disbelief, “I fucking live with him!”  
“Well, you can at least stay away from him for today.”  
“How’s that?”  
“We can go out and get pedicures together.” Zayn said.  
“Pedicures? Now I know I’m gay but that’s like. Really gay.” Harry said.  
“Shut the fuck up, mate. It’s great, okay? They massage your feet with these hot rocks and shit it’s awesome I swear.” Zayn said.  
“Whatever,” Harry sighed, “As long as we make the network pay for it.”  
“Deal.” Zayn agreed.  
In an effort to cheer Harry up, he had forgotten how much he wanted to hook up with him. Today would be the perfect chance to get closer to him. He actually liked the boy, and while getting his own pleasure, he could help him get over Louis. The longer they lived together, the more Zayn began to dislike Louis. Harry was a good guy, and Louis seemed to be cruel to him for no reason.  
“I’ll get ready and see you in a bit,” Zayn said.   
Zayn took a risk and dared to kiss Harry on the cheek, gently and softly. He got up and began his retreat into the house, sneaking a glance behind him to see that Harry’s cheeks were rosy and his eyes were wide. He would make sure Harry was over Louis in no time.  
Zayn made his way back to his room to find that Liam was waking up in his bed. He crawled under the covers beside the boy.  
“I’m going out with Harry today,” Zayn announced.  
“Be nice,” Liam yawned, “The poor guy got his heart broken yesterday.”  
“I know, I know.”  
“Promise not to try and fuck him, at least not today?” Liam asked.  
“I promise….maybe. Hey, this won’t hurt your feelings right? Like me fucking other people, specifically Harry?” Zayn asked.  
“As long as you promise not to get upset if I fuck other people.”  
“Okay, it’s a promise.”  
“But just to be clear, this will be a regular thing, right? Like us having sex?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah,” Zayn laughed, “I don’t see why not.”  
-x-  
Harry leaned back into the heavily cushioned chair. Despite being ticklish, Zayn was right about pedicures being a really great experience. He had never gotten one when he lived with his family, and by the time he had moved out, he struggled to pay for groceries, so luxuries were out of the question. The cushy lifestyle of a reality TV star really wasn’t so bad, even if the salon workers had given his feet a couple disgusted glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. He hoped the cameraman, they had been forced to bring along, Eric, hadn’t caught that on film.  
“So why do you let Louis fuck with your head so heavily?” Zayn asked, breaking the tranquil quiet of the salon. He ignored the looks the women working on their feet gave him for his cursing.  
“Oh c’mon. I don’t want to talk about my feelings and shit on camera,” Harry whined, “I bet all the viewers are gonna think I’m the biggest crybaby bitch in the house.”  
“You are the biggest crybaby bitch in the house,” Zayn smirked, “But it’s fucking cute, so I don’t think anyone will care.”  
Harry ignored the blush creeping up in his cheeks and sighed, “I mean he’s hot, so that’s why he makes me act so damn stupid, but that’s not it, because if that were the case then I would act dumb around all of you. Well, except Niall he looks too…straight for me to find him attractive.”  
Zayn laughed, “You never seen hot boys where you’re from? I was at university before I got here. Hot boys were everywhere, girls too.”  
“Course I saw hot boys, I’m a fucking musician! I just did a tour not too long ago.”  
“Wait, seriously?” Zayn asked.  
“Yeah, that’s what I do for a living; university just wasn’t for me. I haven’t told anyone else yet. I don’t want to look like I’m using this show as a way to gain fame or anything.” Harry sighed. Oddly enough, no one had pried into his life outside the show, probably because he was always too busy making a fool of himself. Although Nick had suggested using the show to get his name out, he really didn’t want to be too obvious or obnoxious about it. He had actually debated if he should even mention it at all.  
“Well then why did you get this show anyways?” Zayn asked.  
“Um, I’m not sure I should say,” Harry said. Admitting he was broke was not only embarrassing, but it could put him in bad standings with the network.  
“Oh c’mon it can’t be that bad.”  
“Oh alright,” Harry sighed, “Well I wanted to be on the show, because I guess I don’t really have any money? Making a living as a musician is fucking hard, and with technology making torrenting music so easy, it’s even harder. So I guess I’m here to help make rent.”  
Zayn’s eyes softened with pity, and Harry felt the boy’s gaze sweep over his tattered clothes. Harry felt self-conscious enough about his old clothing, but Zayn’s glances suddenly made him feel the need to cover himself.  
“I shouldn’t have told you,” Harry sighed, “You’re gonna let this effect how you think of me from here on and everything’s gonna be weird, ugh I should’ve kept my mouth shut.”  
“Hey no don’t worry about it,” Zayn said reassuringly, “I’ve been there, too. I grew up pretty poor, and my parents only recently found themselves with spending money. I know how it can be. I swear I won’t say anything to the other guys, not even Liam. We can go shopping sometime later too, we’ll use the network debit cards.” Zayn added blowing a kiss towards Eric, who rolled his eyes.   
Harry felt a relief that he didn’t expect to feel. Even as they paid and walked out the door, he remained in awe. Zayn seemed as authentic as it got, and although Harry believed he himself was often too real with people, Zayn seemed just the right amount of genuine.  
Before he could go to his side of the car, (they had taken the Jeep that the network had designated for small outings such as this), Zayn stopped Harry by wrapping a hand around his arm.  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed out,” Zayn said softly, “You’re just perfect as you are.”  
Before Harry could think of a reply, Zayn pressed a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips, pulled away, and cheerfully hopped into the driver’s seat. Harry stood, stunned for a few moments, before remembering that Eric, who hadn’t yet gotten in the car, was filming the entire thing and looking very pleased with himself.  
“Oh fuck you, Eric.” Harry said, with no weight behind it, and got in the passenger seat, while Eric opted for the back.   
“You want the aux cord?” Zayn asked, while backing out of the parking lot.  
Harry paused, remembering that the only album he actually had on his phone was by Carly Rae Jepsen. But if Zayn wanted to get romantic then by god, they would listen to Carly Rae Jepsen.  
The entire car ride home, Harry sang “Let’s Get Lost”, as loudly as he could, ignoring Zayn’s muttered comments about, “Don’t know how you manage to be a musician with a fucking voice like that.” He was in a good mood, after all a cute boy did just kiss him, and singing about taking the longer route home seemed perfect to him.  
Upon their arrival back at the house, they found that Louis and Liam were splashing around in the pool and making a general ruckus. Catching a glance at them in the window, Louis gave a cheerful wave, which only Harry returned. Zayn seemed put off by their rambunctious antics and instead opted to spend time in Harry’s room. Harry wasn’t too upset by this, since he was having a good time with Zayn. It was only when Zayn denied Eric entry into the room with them that he suspected something wasn’t normal. They both positioned themselves laying down on Harry’s bed, propped up side by side.  
“Is there something you want to tell me or something?” Harry asked.  
“No, just wanted to spend time with you alone.” Zayn said casually, placing a hand on Harry’s thigh.  
Harry’s entire body was buzzing at the touch. He felt hypersensitive and a little nervous. He wasn’t a saint, and had been touched in much more private areas, but he felt like the air in the room had been sucked out.  
“You really shouldn’t worry about Louis.” Zayn said, moving his had to toy with Harry’s long curls, “A boy that doesn’t know what he wants isn’t worth your time.”  
“I think you’re right about that. But I can’t just make myself stop feeling for him instantaneously. I’ll make it happen eventually though.”  
“I can make it easier for you.” Zayn said, still moving his fingers through Harry’s hair.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked.  
Zayn let out a quiet chuckle, before slowly moving until he was on top of Harry. Harry gasped lightly. He had no urge to fight Zayn’s actions, he was just surprised.  
Zayn brought both hands to cradle Harry’s face and began kissing him deeply. Harry let his entire body sink into the kiss. It had been too damn long since he had gotten laid; even longer since it was with someone as hot as Zayn.  
Sensing Harry’s approval, Zayn let one of his hands slide lower until he was pushing up Harry’s t-shirt and touching his bare midriff. Although Harry wasn’t a virgin by any means, he was eager and impatient, and with strength that surprised himself, he shoved Zayn off of him.  
“Are you okay?” Zayn asked.  
Harry ripped off his shirt and threw it haphazardly on the floor. He reached for Zayn’s shirt, ready to take that off too, before realizing he hadn’t replied.  
“We’re about to fuck right?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I was hoping that would be the outcome of this.” Zayn said sheepishly.   
“Okay, cool.” Harry said, and pulled Zayn’s shirt off for him. He rolled on top of Zayn and resumed kissing him.  
Although Harry got the vibe that Zayn was a slow and steady type of guy, he really wasn’t in the mood for some sweet love making. He just wanted to be fucked. He reached in his bedside drawer, where he stored his lube. He found the bottle, although he was dismayed to see the full container he had brought was more than half empty. He rolled his eyes, remembering the water balloon incident, and handed the bottle off to Zayn.  
“You know what to do right?” Harry asked, reaching for his pants button.  
“Yeah, sure. You sure you ready to go already?” He asked.   
“Yeah, just want you to fuck me already.” Harry said in a voice that he hoped was sexy.   
Apparently it did the trick, because in no time, they had worked together to peel off his skinny jeans and boxers. Zayn wore a smile that normally would melt Harry’s heart, but he was a little bit too horny for emotions.  
“I thought you just talked like a slut. Didn’t know you actually backed it.” Zayn grinned.  
Harry moaned internally. He loved dirty talk, especially when it was demeaning. He leaned down to give Zayn one last, lingering kiss, before slapping the lube in Zayn’s hands. Zayn reversed their positions, leaving Harry flat on the bed with his legs spread. Zayn inserted himself between Harry’s legs, while not so carefully spreading the lube on his fingers.  
“Just start with two I’m used to it.” Harry said.  
Zayn rolled his eyes and slowly slid one heavily lubed finger inside of him. Harry huffed from a mixture of annoyance that Zayn denied his request, but also the feeling of initial penetration. Zayn worked his way up to two fingers quickly enough, causing Harry to get even more worked up. He reached his arms behind his head and squeezed at the expensive pillows. Zayn just watched, alternating the speed of his thrusts depending on Harry’s reactions. It was driving Harry up the wall, but in the best way possible.  
“You ready for me already?” Zayn asked.  
Harry hummed out a “yes’, nodding his head for emphasis.   
“You alright with doggie style?” Zayn asked, with one eyebrow raised.  
“Course I am.” Harry replied.  
To further prove his point, Harry positioned himself accordingly across the bed, on all fours, while Zayn finished undressing himself.  
“You got any condoms?” Zayn asked.  
“Yeah, bedside drawer.” Harry replied impatiently.  
Zayn made quick work of retrieving, opening, and sliding on the condom, much to Harry’s delight. He was often impatient in bed.  
Zayn placed both hands on Harry’s hips, carefully guiding himself into Harry. Harry winced as quietly as he could. No matter how impatient he was to get fucked, he always hated the first initial thrust. But Zayn was gentle and slow, which Harry found very fitting with his personality.  
Discomfort slowly melted into pleasure, as Zayn carefully built up the speed and pressure of his thrusts. Harry gripped the sheets beneath him with white knuckles, muttering profanities under his breath.  
The air was filled with the sound of colliding bodies and huffs of exertion. There was a heaviness in the room that can only be brought on by sex, and Harry was in heaven. Zayn’s thrusts began to grow more erratic, and Harry arched his back into the boy. With a whispered, “Fuck”, Zayn hit his climax. After his last finally thrust he simultaneously pulled his body out of Harry and shoved Harry down onto the bed.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve sucked dick,” Zayn breathed, “Care to change that?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Harry said quickly, positioning himself correctly while Zayn disposed of the condom.   
Harry spread out on his back and Zayn positioned himself between Harry’s legs, looking far too devious for Harry’s liking. He gave Harry a few, slow jerks just to build the boys anticipation. Harry was beyond ready, and he knew he wouldn’t take long to finish. But he waited patiently, not wanting Zayn to further his suffering.  
Finally, Zayn took Harry into his mouth by sucking on the tip of his penis. Harry let out a tiny gasp, causing Zayn to grow more enthusiasm. He slowly worked his way lower and lower taking more of Harry’s dick. Harry grasped desperately at Zayn’s hair, giving little tugs when the pleasure spiked.  
Zayn sucked gently, bobbing his head up and down while simultaneously swirling his tongue around him. Harry was growing more and more desperate. His breathing grew labored and a heavy pressure built up in his stomach. Zayn flicked his tongue over the tip of his penis, sending him over the edge completely. He came in three short bursts, which landed messily all over Zayn’s face and hair, and to his credit he seemed completely okay with it.   
Zayn disappeared to the bathroom, coming back shortly with a clean face, although not perfectly clean hair, and a towel. He flopped down beside Harry on the bed in all his naked glory.  
“So, you have fun?” He asked casually.  
Harry grinned, “Yeah, sure.”  
-x-  
Louis sauntered into the living room without a care in the world. The TV was on, and the telltale sounds of Family Feud were calling his name. He saw Harry and Zayn sat together on one couch, so he plopped down on the one adjacent to it.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Harry nestle himself between Zayn’s legs, spreading out like a cat. At first Louis was confused, but then he realized that he was witnessing a very poor attempt to get him jealous. It seemed like something that Harry would do, but he was surprised to find that Zayn was in on it as well. He ignored their cuddling and focused his attention on the TV, after all Steve Harvey was quite entertaining.  
His attention was pulled from the television by the sound of whispering. Careful to keep his head turned towards the television, Louis looked in his peripheral to find Zayn whispering into Harry’s ear, which again was quite pathetic to him. It was only when the boys started kissing that he was really shocked. Were they really that dedicated to getting him jealous?  
After a couple minutes of kisses, whispers, and giggles, the two boys rose from the couch and headed upstairs, taking the sound of their flirtation with them. Louis fought back a chuckle. If they thought that Louis would give into their little game, they were sadly mistaken.  
-x-  
Niall stared into space with his chin tucked into his palm. He was in the confession booth, and currently trying to figure out how to word his thoughts without being too vulgar. He was sure his mom would watch the show when it aired. Finally, he decided on a good way to be entertaining, speak his mind, and make his mother happy.  
“So I’m just gonna start this off with an apology to my mother,” He said, “I would prefer if you didn’t watch this show, but I know you’re gonna do it anyways. This is about to get nasty, but what do you expect when you move five boys in together?  
“So yesterday I was taking a nap, because I’m cool and drama free unlike the other messy bitches in this house, and you’ll never believe what woke me up! So I’m right next door to Harry and I’m woken up by his fucking headboard slamming up against the wall! And I’m trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, ya know? Cause he’s a weird guy so maybe he’s just jumping on the bed or something, but then I hear him moaning and screaming and shit and oh my god I need to go to church.  
“I now know what Harry sounds like when he’s getting fucked. We’re mates and all but now we’re like. Too close.   
“Oh, shit I gotta ask Louis about it! I didn’t see him much yesterday, and ya know who else would be fucking Harry? Oh fuck I’m gonna fuck with him.” Niall announced, getting up from the chair and leaving the room.   
Niall found Louis relaxing on the couch watching TV. He sat down on the empty couch beside him and gave Louis his most devious grin.  
“Can I help you?” Louis asked.  
“What did you get up to yesterday?” Niall asked innocently.  
“Not much, why?” Louis asked suspiciously.  
“Well because I just heard some things coming from Harry’s room and I was just wondering if you wanted to tell me about it.”  
“Wait…what’re you talking about?”  
“You really don’t know?” Niall asked, and now this didn’t make any sense, because if Louis wasn’t in the room with Harry then who was.  
“No….” Louis began looking more serious than Niall had ever seen him.  
“Dude, Harry was in his room getting fucked yesterday! I thought it was you!” Niall whisper-shouted. He wasn’t sure where Harry was.  
“What?! When?!”  
“I dunno probably ‘round two.”  
“Holy shit, he was out with Zayn yesterday morning and they came back around that time! Niall it was fucking Zayn!” And now Louis looked angry, “They just fucking went up to his room!”  
“Oh shit, you think they’re fucking again?” Niall asked.  
“There’s only one way to find out, c’mon.” Louis said, getting up from the couch.  
They padded up the stairs as quietly as they could, and although Niall knew his friend’s feelings were hurt, he was kind of having fun. Upon approaching Harry’s door, they both pressed their ears to the white-painted wood. The soft sound of heavy breathing and moaning drifted through the air, and Niall watched a fire spark behind Louis’ eyes. Louis turned to Niall and mouthed the words, “This means war.”


	5. WEEK FIVE

Liam and Zayn were having their usual morning coffee. They were both bundled in old flannels trying to fight off the morning chill. They had made it a ritual to spend their early waking hours basking in each other’s company. Liam felt peaceful around Zayn, which was something he barely experienced in the house, so he savored their alone time.  
“So you and Harry….?” Liam asked, breaking the silence.   
In the past week, Liam had noticed that Harry and Zayn were getting much closer indeed. Zayn’s mood had gone up in a subtle way. Liam was happy, because not only was Zayn happier, but Harry seemed to be building in confidence. It was sweet to see Harry open up a bit.  
“Yeah…” Zayn chuckled, “We fucked a few times, but I don’t think anything will come of it. We vibe really well, but like as friends. I feel like he’s someone I should’ve met a long time ago. We get on so well.”  
“Awww, that’s just heartwarming, innit?” Liam teased.  
The back door opened loudly, bringing the boy’s attention to Louis, who was headed straight towards them. They both let out a dramatic sigh. It was too early for this shit. Louis approached them, sitting down at the empty seat beside them. Liam waited tiredly for the bullshit that was sure to come.  
“So Zayn,” Louis started, “You have anything to say about Harry?”  
“Yeah, I’ve got tons to say. He’s a great friend and I cherish our time together.”  
“Oh piss off,” Louis spat, “The only thing you cherish is your dick in his ass.”  
Liam coughed up his mouthful of coffee, getting it all over his pajama pants, but he didn’t care. Maybe this would be entertaining for him after all.   
Zayn turned to Liam, biting his lip to hold back a laugh. It was apparent that Louis was actually genuinely angry, but the boys were too apathetic to take it seriously. Zayn pushed back his smile and turned back to Louis.  
“Yeah, maybe on occasion we engage in intercourse.” Zayn said.  
Louis rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe it. If you had a problem with me, you could’ve just said it instead of involving Harry in such a petty way.”   
“Wait, you really think that this was some weird revenge thing?” Zayn asked.  
“Well, duh. You obviously have something going on with Liam, so this thing with Harry has to be about me.”  
“You got me there.” Liam said sarcastically. The inner workings of Louis’ brain would forever be an enigma to him.   
Zayn sighed, “Yeah, me and Liam got some shit going on, but that doesn’t mean we’re fucking married. I can fuck whoever I want. Harry’s a hot piece of ass, and he wanted it just as much as I did. So now we’re friends who fuck. More importantly, we’re friends who don’t give a fuck about how you feel about us fucking.”  
Liam was impressed. Zayn possessed just the right amount of apathy and sharp comebacks to push at Louis’ buttons. Louis was ruthless, and so he was taking a risk by being so blunt.  
“Everyone in the house knew from day one that Harry was mine.” Louis retorted.  
“Everyone in the house also knew that Harry is a human being and not a trophy to be won. Maybe that’s why he spends all his time with me instead of you.” Zayn said with a grin.  
“You know how easy it’s going to be to get him all over me again? All I have to do is give him the time of day and he’ll be slobbing all over my dick.” Louis said.  
“Go for it, pal. But just remember that me and Harry have something that you’ll never have. Genuine feelings for each other.” Zayn replied lazily.  
Louis left in a huff leaving the two boys alone. Zayn seemed completely unbothered, since he had truly spoken his mind. Liam thought over the interaction again, processing what he had just witnessed, while Zayn sipped at his coffee straw.  
“Hey, that was pretty hot.” Liam announced.  
“Yeah, I just wanted to seem tough for you, since you’re a bad boy and all that.”  
-x-  
“I feel a lot better since me and Zayn have become friends,” Harry said, scooting his legs in to sit crisscross in the confession booth chair, “He’s a good friend, really. I think we get on really well, and things aren’t even weird even though we fuck. I think he’s good at the whole casual fucking thing. I have a suspicion that he fucks Liam too, but that’s none of my business.  
“Actually, it could easily become my business. We’ve gotten really close really fast, and we pretty much tell each other everything, if it’s relevant to the conversation. Maybe I’ll ask him about it.  
“I think they’d make a good match, though. Maybe I could get them together. How cool would it be if I paired a couple up together? I’ve never done that before, and it would be so cool, because I would know that their romance was my doing.   
“I wish someone would set me up with someone,” Harry sighed wistfully, “I think I’m just ready to fall in love, you know? I feel like I should let love come to me naturally, but I’m at a pretty good time in my life for something special. Maybe I should sit down and write about it. The best music comes from sad artists.  
“Better yet, I could avoid actually working and complain to Zayn about it until he makes me hot chocolate. He makes hot chocolate like you’ve never tasted I swear.”  
-x-  
Niall was confused. Although he had been the one to discover Harry’s affair with Zayn, he had no idea what to make of it. They hardly seemed romantically interested in each other; he had once walked in on Zayn French braiding Harry’s hair for god’s sake. But for some reason they were always together, and Niall was suffering because of it.  
Louis was a really fun guy to be around, but not while he was in a mood. There had been little grey storm clouds brewing around the boy’s head ever since they discovered that Harry and Zayn were sleeping together. Any time Niall and Louis went out, whether to get groceries or late night candy runs, Louis found a way to turn the conversation to Harry and Zayn.  
Although Niall wanted to be a supportive friend, he truly didn’t know what to say. It was clear that Louis felt that Harry had been stolen away from him, but Niall couldn’t figure out why. All Louis and Harry had was a drunken kiss that Harry hadn’t even remembered. As far as he had seen, Louis hadn’t even done anything to earn Harry’s affections, let alone secure his attention. So when Louis stomped into Niall’s room to complain about Harry and Zayn for the billionth time, Niall finally broke down his barriers of kindness.   
“Why don’t you fucking do something about it?” He asked bluntly, sitting up in his bed.  
Louis lay down beside him, resting his head on the pillow, “What do you mean?”  
“Why don’t you actually try and make Harry like you? You can’t expect someone to want to be around them if you show no indication about whether you care if they live or die.”  
“How am I supposed to show Harry I care then?” Louis sighed.  
“I dunno, mate. I’m bad enough at pulling women, why the hell do you think I know how to pull a man?”  
“Because you fucking are one!”  
Niall sighed, “Maybe you could start with actually talking to him. You’ve blown him off so many times, I’m surprised he even still looks at you. Feel him up or something I dunno. Harry’s perpetually horny so just…. make him hornier. And for Christ’s sake, get him away from Zayn. I’m so tired of their giggly shit.”  
“Fine,” Louis huffed, “I’ll give him attention. And I’ll find a way to do it where it pisses Zayn off too.”  
-x-  
This was Zayn’s first time in an actual bar. Zayn mostly drank at small kick-backs and the occasional party, but never had ventured into a bar. He hadn’t known what to expect, but this seemed almost too stereotypical.  
Everyone had decided on letting Niall pick where they went that night, and he had chosen a dingy bar. It reminded Zayn of Patty’s Pub from It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia, so much to the point that he suspected that the owner had done that on purpose. But unlike Patty’s Pub, this bar was busy, and the sound of merrymaking was all around them.  
And unlike when the group went to clubs, Zayn felt like he actually fit in with the crowd there. He and Liam had accidentally dressed similarly, donned in vintage leather jackets and doc martens. Luckily Liam’s boots were black and Zayn’s were a dusty pink color. The other three boys had mocked them anyways, especially Harry, who was always on Zayn’s case about how he tried too hard to look cool.   
Regardless of fitting in, Zayn knew that their group did stick out for one very good reason: they looked good. Girls had been side-eyeing their booth the entire night, much to Niall’s delight, but none had been brave enough to approach. Niall had tried to get up to speak to girls all night, but Liam insisted that patience was a virtue.   
Eventually a set of dark-skinned, curvy twins wandered their way to their table. Zayn watched in amusement, deciding that it would be fair for him to let Liam and Niall take this one, considering they both looked like they had just won the lottery.  
“Harry, let’s go to the bar,” Zayn said, shooting a wink in Liam’s direction. He knew he was leaving Louis alone as a fifth wheel, but the boy was kind of a dick, so Zayn didn’t care.  
They found a slightly secluded seat in the corner and Zayn ordered the two of them a couple of beers, despite the fact that he preferred liquor.  
“I didn’t want to stick around to see Niall flirt with a girl as hot as that.” Zayn explained.  
“I don’t blame you. They’re twins. Isn’t that like the straight boy dream?” Harry chuckled, “But we shouldn’t have left Louis alone. That’s kind of mean.”  
“Listen, Harry,” Zayn sighed, “The other morning Louis came to me all huffy about us spending time together and all that, and I’m not into petty drama, but just this once I say we do something to get back at him.”  
Harry chewed on his lip looking thoughtful, “Well I mean, what is it that you suppose we do?”  
“We kiss.”  
“Like… now?”   
“Now.” Zayn said.  
“I mean, that’s really mean.” Harry said.  
“He took a boy home to make you jealous!” Zayn said. He couldn’t believe how genuinely adorable Harry was. How he had not fallen in love with him yet was lost on him.  
“Okay, yeah,” Harry took a deep breath, “Kiss me.”  
And Zayn did just that. He kissed Harry as deeply as he could. Harry was his friend and he cared about him in a way that sometimes scared him. After he had started getting to know Harry, he realized that they were soulmates in a way. They had a chemistry together that made him feel like his entire body was made of electricity, popping and sparking life into him. He truly did love Harry, but for a reason unknown to him, he wasn’t in love with Harry. As fate would have it, Harry was just the greatest friend he could’ve asked the universe for. And so in that kiss he told Harry just that. With his kiss he told Harry just how much he meant to him, and it seemed as though Harry returned the sentiment. It was only when they heard hooting and hollering that they pulled apart.  
Niall was at the booth cheering crudely for them, while Liam and the twins giggled at their antics. Zayn was satisfied to see that the only one not joining in was Louis, who looked properly pissed. Harry must’ve noticed too, because he let out the tiniest, devious giggle.  
“Sometimes being petty isn’t the worst thing.” Harry decided.   
-x-  
Louis was heated to say the least. He was positive that Harry and Zayn’s stunt was just a way at getting back at him. It also had put a dent in his plan to actually try and win Harry over. He wasn’t sure of the nature of Harry and Zayn’s relationship, but he was in the mood to test the waters.  
The twin girls had decided to go home with Liam and Niall, meaning that four people would have to couple up in the van. Louis was determined to have Harry in his lap for the car ride home.  
“Hey, Harry why don’t you share a seat with me?” Louis asked, as innocently as he could.  
Harry looked startled and instantly turned to Zayn. Louis didn’t like that. Zayn just shrugged casually as if it wasn’t a big deal. It was a huge deal actually.  
“Sure, why not.” Harry replied. And again he sounded much too casual.  
Louis sucked it up though, because this was technically a victory for him.  
They all piled in the van, Liam and his twin in the back with Harry and Louis, and Niall with his twin beside Zayn, who sat solo. Harry settled into Louis’ lap much too carefully, as if Louis had a bomb strapped to him. Nevertheless, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, hoping that things would be less awkward if he acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
The car set in motion, and so did Louis. He rubbed small circles on Harry’s back, until the boy relaxed into him. He could tell that Harry was still unsure of the entire thing, so he figured talking it out might help a bit.  
“I’ve missed you,” Louis said quietly into Harry’s ear, “You’ve been spending all your time with Zayn. I haven’t got to see you.”  
“Yeah, well I like Zayn.” Harry mumbled.  
“You can like both of us at the same time.”   
“Well maybe Zayn is a better friend than you.”  
“I can be a better friend than Zayn,” Louis said confidently. He slyly slipped his hand beneath Harry’s shirt and continued rubbing circle on Harry’s back with a feather-light touch. He could see Harry’s will power slipping, and he knew it would be no time before he had Harry back on his side.  
“Well then prove it.” Harry challenged.  
“Don’t you worry, babe. I will.”  
-x-  
By the time they made it back to the house, Liam, Niall, and the twins departed quickly to their rooms looking happy as horny clams. Zayn lingered by Harry and Louis, looking reluctant to go up to his room. Harry had a feeling that Louis wanted time with him, and although he had told Zayn he would get over Louis, he was curious to see what the boy had to say. After a pointed look in Zayn’s direction, the boy left to his room, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the living room.   
Harry sat down on the couch, careful not to speak first. Louis looked relieved that they were finally alone, and Harry didn’t want to look like he cared about spending time with him. Louis sat down beside him, and his relief turned to shy silence. But Harry waited, until Louis caved.  
“So what’ve you been up to the past few days?” He asked.  
Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Just enjoying my time here, same as you.”  
“Yes, but you’ve been enjoying your time without me, so I just wanted to know what you’ve been doing.”  
“Is there a point to this?” Harry asked impatiently. He was secretly happy that Louis was so concerned with what he was up to. It looked like ignoring him had worked.   
“I’ve just missed you, like I said.”  
“Hmm, well I guess that sucks for you then.” Harry said sassily.   
“Have I done something to do? I mean one minute we’re spending all our time together and the next you want nothing to do with me.”  
And now Harry was in disbelief, “You’re fucking kidding me, right? You’re really gonna sit there and act like you’ve done nothing?”  
“Well then tell me what I have done!”  
“You fucked with my feelings! How can you not see what a bitch you are?!” Harry exclaimed, growing more enraged, “You don’t actually care about me! You got me to like you and then took some guy home knowing I would see it! All you want to do is hurt me!”  
Louis froze. His mouth was just barely parted open but his eyes spoke a story that Harry couldn’t hear. Harry felt almost satisfied to see the pained expression on his face. It felt good to know that he could inflict pain on Louis just as Louis could inflict pain on him. Finally, Louis spoke.  
“I didn’t take that boy home to hurt you. I couldn’t do something like that. Not to you.”  
“Well then why did you do it.”  
Louis sighed looking almost embarrassed, “I just… needed something that night. I wanted you too badly, but I knew I couldn’t have you-at least not at that time. So I took him home, so that I wouldn’t make the mistake of sleeping with you that night.”  
Harry was confused for a number of reasons. He was still angry, but he hated the feeling of anger, and was willing to try and make it go away.  
“Why would sleeping with me that night have been a mistake?” Harry asked.  
“Because I’m not trying to rush into bed with you. I’m not trying to make you another notch in my belt. I want to spend more time with you, before I do something like that. I know you would’ve done it too, and I don’t think it would have been fair to take advantage of you like that.”  
Harry wanted to laugh-wanted to cry, because that was the best thing Louis could’ve said to him. Although Harry wished that the chain of events hadn’t gone the way they did, Louis’ reasoning was so perfectly adorable that he couldn’t helped but feel a wave of forgiveness wash over him. Without any warning, he threw himself onto Louis and wrapped him into a hug. He felt the boy laugh into his neck, snuggling his face into him. No matter what the other boys had to say, Harry knew that Louis wasn’t the monster they made him out to be. Harry pulled away with a massive smile on his face.  
“I’ll forgive you just this once,” He said, “But only if you promise we can go out to lunch tomorrow.”  
“I promise,” Louis laughed.  
-x-  
“And that ladies and gentlemen,” Louis said, staring into the lens of the confession booth camera, “Is how you get the ball back in your court.”


	6. WEEK SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so much easier writing about what it's like to be in love when you're engaged wow.

Niall had pep in his step. The sun was brighter, the birds’ songs sounded sweeter to his ears, and he felt full of energy. He bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. It was midmorning and normally he would be asleep, but this morning, sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do. He made his way quickly to Louis’ room. The light was still off, so he threw the curtains of every window open, letting in the golden morning light. He ignored the distressed cries coming from Louis, who was tucked in his bed, and plopped down onto the mattress happily.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Louis asked, glaring at Niall with squinty sleep ridden eyes.  
“Louis, today is a new day, and I’m a new man.” Niall announced.  
“Oh Christ, just let me sleep.”  
“Louis, this is serious!” Niall insisted, “I think I’m in love.”  
“With that fucking girl that you just met?”  
“She’s not just some girl! Her name is Anastasia and we’re gonna see each other again tomorrow! I’ve never felt this way before!”  
Louis let out a long sigh, “Listen mate, you’re letting your dick control your emotions. You need to take like at least sixty-three steps backwards and reevaluate whether you like her, or whether you like what that mouth does. You can’t love someone you just met.”  
“I dunno, Louis, Harry’s loved you the whole time we’ve been here.”  
Louis barked out a laugh and aimed a playful shove in Niall’s direction, “You’re such an asshole. We haven’t even fucked yet.”  
“You say yet like it’s a sure thing.” Niall said.  
“Listen, I’m working on it, but it’ll happen pretty soon. I’ll be sure to fill you in on every intimate detail when it does, though.”  
“Oh no, really don’t worry about it.” Niall said.  
“I’m just fucking with you, mate. But really I’m happy for you, even if you’re being incredibly naïve. You’re acting like you just lost your virginity or something.”  
Niall tried his damnedest not to turn bright red. Besides the one hook up at a club when they had first got to the house, this was the only person Niall had ever slept with. He hadn’t told any of the boys yet, because it was incredibly embarrassing, and he wanted to make sure that Harry was the most embarrassing person in the house and not himself. But Louis could be right; maybe he was just overreacting because he wasn’t sexually experienced.  
“You’re right,” Niall admitted, “Tomorrow I’ll make sure not to sleep with her and see if I still feel the same about her.”  
“Good,” Louis said, “Now get out of my fucking room.”  
-x-  
The sun hung low in the sky. Night was fast approaching, but the summer heat still hung in the air. There was a smile on Louis’ face that he was sure was permanent. His body was sore and a little sunburnt, but he refused to go inside. He was having too much fun.   
Louis had spent his day at the pool with Harry. Niall was out with Anastasia and Liam and Zayn were nowhere to be found. But Louis didn’t mind. He was having a genuinely good time with Harry and wasn’t in a rush to end their day together.   
He was still eager to get the other boy in bed with him, but if he had to take his time with it, then he could be patient. Besides, Louis was enjoying his seduction of Harry Styles.  
Speaking of, Harry was currently wandering the pool looking for him with his eyes closed. They were in the middle of a rousing game of Marco Polo, and Louis was winning. He was good at being quiet, when he needed to, so this game was far too easy for him.  
He was in the middle of weaving silently through the water, shouting out a “POLO!”, when necessary, when he happened to trip over his own foot. Louis slipped with a loud splash, causing Harry to open his eyes. Harry tackled the boy in the water, wrapping his entire body around him.  
Louis got back to his feet, only barely able to stand in the deep end.  
“Caught you.” Harry said triumphantly still clinging to Louis.  
“It doesn’t count if you opened your eyes.” Louis said.  
“Hmm, well you’re too good at this game it’s not any fun.” Harry pouted.   
Louis rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to kiss the pout off the boy’s face. There really was something incredibly charming about the boy. And standing in the pool, with Harry’s long limbs wrapped around his body, Louis felt his little Grinchy heart grow three sizes.  
-x-  
Liam let out a long, drawn out sigh, soaking in the summer air. He and Zayn had both felt rebellious and found a way to get up to the roof to watch the sunset. They were both laying down, hands behind their head, enjoying the view. They had both spent a good amount of time giggling at the cameraman, Eric, who had grouchily yelled at them for avoiding time on camera. Privacy was hard to find, but they had found it.  
“Who do you think the fan favorite is gonna be, when the show airs?” Liam asked.  
Zayn snorted, “Harry, obviously.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. He’s too fucking cute for his own good. What about the least favorite?”  
“Do you even have to ask?” Zayn asked in disbelief.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Without a doubt, it’s gonna be you.” Liam smirked.  
“Fuck off. You know it’ll be Louis.”  
“Maybe not though,” Liam mused, “People love drama. You can’t deny that he’s interesting. What about this then: who’s going to be the favorite couple?”  
“No one in the house even is a couple though.” Zayn said.  
“Not officially. But we’ve fucked, Niall’s now fucking Anastasia, Harry and Louis are doing whatever it is that they’re doing, and you and Harry have fucked. People are bound to pick favorites.”  
“Hmm you’re right. I bet they’ll like me and you the best, because we’re the coolest ones in the house.” Zayn said, turning to give Liam a cheeky kiss on the cheek.   
“Oh yeah? We can’t be the favorite. You’re not even jealous that I took a beautiful girl home! People will think that’s boring.”  
Zayn got up and rolled over so that he was straddling Liam. “Well you’re not jealous that I fucked Harry multiple times, so it’s only fair that I’m not jealous of you and your endeavors.”  
Liam hummed in agreement and pulled Zayn down into a kiss. They moved lazily against each other, Zayn gripping loosely to Liam’s beat-up Turnover t-shirt, and Liam wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. Zayn’s kiss tasted like sunshine and summertime, and for the first time in a long time, Liam felt perfectly content.   
They eventually broke apart and Zayn rolled back to his previous position beside Liam. The sun had almost sunken out of sight.  
“So was your twin better than me in bed?” Zayn asked playfully.  
“Oh darling, you know no one could be better than you.”  
The sky was filled with the sounds of bats’ chirping and birds fluttering their wings on their way back to their nests for the night. Liam had gone on the show to ease his mother’s worries and he had never expected to actually enjoy his time here. But now laying out on the roof, with the last of the sun’s rays shining weakly on Zayn’s golden skin and the colors of the sky changing with each passing second, Liam imagined that he could maybe fall in love with him.  
-x-  
The sun had sunken below the horizon, giving way to the stars and their constellations. The story of Scorpius twinkled bright, but low in the sky, just like it did every summer. Normally on a clear night like this, Harry would be out star gazing, but tonight he was coped up inside, not that he was complaining.  
He and Louis had finally come inside after a long day of swimming, sneaking glances at each other’s shirtless bodies, and finding ways to feel each other up. After separate showers, they had met up again, and were currently snuggled up in front of the lit fireplace.  
Louis had insisted that it was too hot to sit by the fire, but Harry loved it regardless of the weather. And so they had made a small nest of pillows and blankets and cuddled up, as if the weather outside was frightful. They both lay on the ground, Harry with his head on Louis’ shoulder and arm wrapped around Louis’ torso. The fire crackled softly, they were pointedly ignoring the cameraman filming their every moved, and everything in the world felt perfect.  
“Today was good.” Harry hummed.  
“Yeah. Let’s just run away together,” Louis said, “I’ll never go back to uni, and you’ll never go back to whatever it is you do, and we’ll just live on the beach.”  
Harry ignored the way his heart soared at the idea and focused on a much more important detail, “Holy shit, I never told anyone except Zayn what I do for a living.”  
“Is it some sort of secret?”  
“Well no,” Harry said, “But I make music. I did a tour not too long ago. I’m a solo artist, but I have a drummer who tours with me.”  
“Why does that make so much sense to me?” Louis asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You as a musician. It just seems something so… Harry. I bet you make indie shit, like the stuff they play at Starbucks.” Louis laughed.  
“I do not!” Harry said defensively, “It’s like. It’s sort of like a cross between PWR BTTM and Tigers Jaw.”  
“You don’t seriously expect me to know what those bands are right?” Louis said.  
“I’ll make you listen to them eventually. I bet you’re a top 40’s normie.”  
“Now look who’s being judgmental.” Louis said, rolling his eyes.  
“I’m right aren’t I?” Harry asked cheerfully, pushing himself up just enough to look at Louis’ face.  
“Better to like top 40’s than be a music snob!”  
“You started it!”  
“And if you don’t end it, the next thing I’m going to start is tickling you.” Louis threatened with a smirk.  
“You wouldn’t.”  
In response, Louis began violently squeezing at Harry’s waist, causing the other boy to squeal like a pig, rolling and kicking his legs out. Louis straddled him, moving his hands to Harry’s armpits, causing his squeals to turn to full on shrieks. Louis eventually surrendered, falling into Harry’s chest, giggling at his reactions.  
Harry was panting heavily, but still chuckling. He hated being tickled, but when Louis did it, it was adorable. The boy’s facial hair poked through the fabric of his shirt, making his chest itch, but he did nothing to move him. Harry was in heaven.   
Eventually Louis did lift his head, to look up at Harry. His eyes were so incredibly bright, and his boyish smile tugged heavily at Harry’s heart strings. Harry felt his heart beat pick up. He felt like he had no more air in his lungs. It was like the world had stopped turning just so he could savor the moment. He never wanted to tear his eyes away from Louis’ face; he didn’t think he could bear to ever part from him, from this moment. A heavy weight planted itself on Harry’s chest. He was in love. So Harry did the only thing his dopamine filled brain could think to do: he kissed him.  
Harry brought his hand to the back on Louis’ head, pulling him even closer. Louis melted into the kiss, moving his hands to Harry’s hair and instantly falling into their rhythm of it. The sound of crickets chirping and fire crackling died away and Harry focused everything in him on kissing Louis, and boy was he sad that he had forgotten their first drunken kiss.  
Louis’ lips tasted like beer and nacho cheese and to Harry, it was absolutely fucking delicious. Louis moved on top of him, slotting his legs between Harry’s so their crotches were aligned. Harry felt himself getting hard, and felt Louis getting hard on top of him too. Louis ground down on him oh so subtly, causing Harry to let out a helpless whimper, suddenly he wished he had put on his thin pajama pants instead of jeans.   
Harry’s body felt hot all over, and all he wanted was to rip his own clothes off. Louis had stopped grinding against him, but now his hand was slowly making its way up Harry’s inner thigh. Anticipation built, until Louis finally arrived at his destination. Louis let his palm grind down onto Harry’s crotch, and Harry couldn’t help but let out a deep moan. Louis pulled away, keeping his hand exactly where it was.  
“Sorry babe,” Louis smirked, “But not tonight. I’d still like to get to know you a little better, before bringing you to bed.”  
And with that, Louis was up on feet and heading out the back door, where Liam and Zayn’s voices could be heard. Harry fought the urge to scream as loudly as he could, before accepting that tonight he would have to take matters into his own hands.  
He headed towards the stairs, as Niall barged in the front door.  
“Hey Harry, what’s up?” He called.  
“Niall, I’m fucking in love.”  
“Bitch, me too.”


	7. WEEK SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you've never been to a hardcore show this will probably make no sense, but I'm a writer and writers write what they know right? Actually I finally saw Angel Du$t again recently and really wanted to tell the world about it. Go listen to all these bands they're good ok.

Liam had been scrolling through twitter, when he made the discovery of a lifetime. He made his way up to Zayn’s room, knowing fully that Zayn would be the only one who would understand the magnitude of this news. In the month and a half that they had known each other, Liam realized that they not only got along very well, but they had pretty similar interests. One of those interests being a particular brand of music.  
Upon entering Zayn’s room, Liam found the boy curled up in bed, dozing lightly. The sight was too cute for words, and although Liam would’ve loved to watch the boy longer, he had important news to break. He laid beside him in bed and played with his hair until he gently woke up.  
“Liam, what do you want?” Zayn mumbled.  
“There’s a show tomorrow and we’re going.”  
“Okay,” Zayn smiled sleepily, “And who’re we going to see?”  
“Get this, okay. Incendiary, Backtrack, Angel Du$t, and for the headliner: Turnstile.”  
And now Zayn was more awake, “Okay Liam, that has got to be the sexiest thing you’ve ever said.”  
“I knew you would share my excitement.”  
“I do,” Zayn slung his arm around Liam’s neck and pulled him close, “Now let’s nap some more.”  
-x-  
Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had actually been to a mall. The thought of a giant building full of wonderful things that he couldn’t afford turned him off from malls entirely. But now that he was here, seeing all the people, hearing hundreds of voices speaking at once, music playing over speakers hidden in the ceiling, the smell of pretzels wafting from every corner, he realized that malls maybe weren’t so bad after all. It was actually kind of cool.  
Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten what style actually was. He wasn’t entirely certain what looks were in and where to find them and because of that, he had attempted to visit not only Hot Topic but Aeropostale as well. Zayn had to kindly tell him that those places were no longer okay to shop at, if you had any sort of self-respect. Of course Eric, the cameraman, had gotten the whole thing on film, and was laughing at his misfortune.  
They had ended up at Urban Outfitters, and now Harry as even more confused. All the clothes looked old and raggedy, and he was pretty sure that if he was going to spend forty dollars on a shirt, he would prefer that it didn’t have holes in it already.  
On top of that, this store seemed to be the only place that Harry was cool. Normally he stuck out, because of his clothing, but he had already had two people ask where he had gotten his ripped skinny jeans to which he replied, “Um, Target like five years ago. They didn’t look like this when I got them.”  
Zayn was giggling deviously at the entire thing, especially the fact that three girls had already asked for his number. By the time a fourth girl began to approach, Zayn swooped in, grabbing Harry by the hair, pulling him down to his level, and bringing him into a deep, dramatic kiss. Harry reciprocated of course, because he loved a good make out session.  
“Louis isn’t going to be too happy about that.” Harry said sheepishly.  
“He should appreciate me. I’m helping fend off all the indie girls throwing themselves at you. Not like you’re tied down to him or anything.”  
“How come no one asks for your number?” Harry asked, pouting about the unwanted attention.  
“Because I’ve mastered the art of sending bad vibes. These girls just look at me and assume I’m up to no good. It’s all about the subtle glare.” Zayn said, feigning seriousness.  
“Oh go fuck yourself.” Harry said, “I’m going to try all these on. Come with me. I need your advice.”  
Harry put on a little fashion show for both Zayn and the camera that followed their every move. The workers at the store had closed off the fitting room area, so that they would have the entire place to themselves. Harry felt like a celebrity.  
He had already picked out a few outfits, but saved the most risqué one for last. He had chosen a sheer floral button up and the tiniest pair of red shorts he could find. They hit him just above mid-thigh level, and now he was actually feeling a little shy. He came out of the fitting room timidly, only to be met with huge amounts of enthusiasm from Zayn.  
“Come here, babe.” Zayn instructed.  
They stood face-to-face, so close they could taste each other’s breath. Zayn ran his hands up Harry’s thighs, until he reached his ass. He gave a firm squeeze, causing Harry to blush.  
“I’m trying to be respectful of whatever it is you have going on with Louis right now, but all I really want right now is to tear your clothes off, bend you over, and fuck you ‘til you scream.” Zayn breathed.  
“Oh my god, Zayn stop you’re too much.” Harry said, feeling hot all over.  
“C’mon then,” Zayn said, breaking the mood and stepping away from him, “Let’s buy these and go. I hate malls.”  
-x-  
Of course, Harry was the last one to be ready. Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall were all waiting by the bottom of the stairs for Harry to finally come out of his room, so that they could go to the show. Louis knew that Harry and Zayn had gone out shopping the day before, and although he was a bit eager to see what Harry looked like in clothes that hadn’t been purchased from Goodwill in 2011, he was bored and impatient.  
Finally, Harry emerged from his room. Louis did his best to look apathetic, but Harry looked absolutely breathtaking in his tiny shorts and see-through button-up, which was hardly even buttoned up at all. And unless Louis’ eyes deceived him, it appeared that Harry was wearing a subtle shade of pink lipstick, and it was all a lot to take in. Zayn looked at Harry like a proud father, and Louis fought the urge to gag.  
By the time they were all loaded up in the van, Louis realized that besides Liam and Zayn, they all looked like they were going to different places. Zayn was wearing destroyed skinny jeans, his pink Doc Martens, a torn up black shirt that was subtly cropped, and a backwards green baseball hat. Louis thought that backwards hats were out of style, but perhaps he was wrong. Liam too had a baseball hat on, but his was facing frontwards, which made Louis even more confused. He was clad in an old jean jacket covered in pins and patches, denim shorts, and a pair of Adidas, which looked far too expensive for Louis’ liking.  
He and Niall had apparently gone for a preppier look, Niall rocking a plain baseball tee, and Louis in a polka dotted button up. And then there was Harry, who stood out like a radiant beam of sunshine. Louis didn’t really know what to expect from the night, considering he had never been to a show like this before, but he just hoped that no one else caught on to how good Harry looked. He wasn’t in the mood to make a fool of himself.  
They pulled up to the venue, and as they got out of the car, Louis got the feeling that that night would be very strange indeed. Groups of young adults loitered around a ratty building, which Louis presumed was the venue. Most everyone was smoking, and luckily he was able to bum a cigarette off of Liam. Besides his tattoos, it was the only way he fit in with these people.  
The group of boys approached the venue, getting a good amount of stares. The two cameramen following them around did nothing to help the fact that in general, Louis stood out like a sore thumb. Despite how awkward Louis felt, Zayn and Liam seemed completely in their element. And Louis knew he should’ve worn his Docs that night.  
They entered the venue, and as Liam payed for all of their tickets, Louis got a good look at the place. They were in a small front room and the walls were covered in graffiti and paintings. Louis looked all around the room, feeling the rush of all the memories that must’ve happened in this venue. The walls alone told a thousand stories.  
Next they entered the room where the stage was placed. The stage was quite small, and the room wasn’t huge, just roomy enough for a good amount of people to fit snugly in it. There was a band setting up on the stage, and merch hung in the far left corner of the room. On the right, there was a bar, but that didn’t seem too popular at the moment.  
“Incendiary’s playing first.” Liam announced, looking at his phone. And that would be useful information, if Louis had any idea what that even was.  
As a matter of fact, only Zayn and Liam knew any of the bands that were playing that night. Harry tagged along, because he insisted that watching people perform was good research for his own stage presence, and Niall had shown up because he was always along for some fun. Louis had only gone along with everyone, because he didn’t want to be bored alone at the house.  
The first band, Incendiary, began warming up their instruments. The harsh squeal emitting from the speakers brought more people inside, and the group was forced to huddle close together. Niall pressed close to Louis, giving his bum a hearty squeeze, and Louis swatted his hand away, ignoring the snickers coming from Harry and Niall.  
The lead singer barked something into the microphone that Louis couldn’t understand, and the energy in the room was transformed. Liam and Zayn looked ready to run a marathon. He hadn’t seen such emotion from either boy since he met them.  
The music started. It started off with a single, deep guitar riff. The music began to build, and now Louis was seriously wondering what he had gotten himself into. The people around him were nodding their heads to the slowly growing music, until for just one second all the noise stopped, and a sense of anticipation and energy settled in the audience. And then everything went to shit.  
The lead singer began yelling angrily into the microphone, and several dozen people, including Liam and Zayn rushed to the front of the stage, violently finger pointing and singing along to the words, “Burning for change, earning nothing, learning to hate”, and it was all so sudden that Louis didn’t know whether to laugh or run three hundred miles in the opposite direction.  
Louis looked to Harry and Niall. Harry was laughing hysterically, and Niall looked like he was actually kind of into it. They stood along the edge of a ring of people, leaving a large empty space between them, and the people angrily shouting and shoving at the edge of the stage.  
“What’s the space for?” Louis shouted in Harry’s ear.  
Harry gave him a funny look, as if he had asked a dumb question, “It’s the pit. Just wait for the breakdown and you’ll see.”  
“I thought you’d never been to one of these things?”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Everyone knows about the breakdown.”  
And he did see. The music changed, becoming more intense, and suddenly people were shoving their way into the circle to fling their bodies in a way that made zero sense to Louis. He noticed Zayn and Liam doing the same thing. One girl violently cartwheeled, and a boy suddenly did a toe-touch. Everything was angry and Louis was confused.  
Eventually the set ended, and Liam and Zayn found their way back to the group, looking quite satisfied. Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had to pee anyways.  
He found a bathroom and went peacefully, ignoring the ever-present eyes on him. He didn’t let it get to him though. He was sure it had something to do with the camera following them around.  
By the time he got back from the bathroom he saw a boy had approached Harry. This boy was tall, definitely over six foot, with hair just touching his shoulders and charm radiating from every one of his pores. Louis stopped just close enough to hear what they were saying.  
“I’ve never seen you at one of these shows before.” The boy said.  
“Yeah, it’s my first time. My friend dragged me here. I don’t even know any of the bands playing.”  
“You don’t seem too out of place though.”  
“I know my way around a venue. I make music for a living.” Harry said slyly. He twisted one of his curls around his fingers and let one of his dimples show. Now Louis was sure Harry was flirting.  
“Oh really a musician? That’s pretty cool. Do you tour and stuff?” And the boy was standing much too close to Harry and Louis was waiting for Harry to leave the fucking conversation already.  
“Yeah, just did a tour a couple months ago. I went all around the United States. It was just me and my touring drummer. It gets kind of lonely.” Harry said, with a devilish smirk.  
“Well, let me help ease that loneliness a little. Can I buy you a drink?”  
And that was the breaking point. Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, Louis was marching up the pair. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, holding onto him tightly.  
“You know, it’s a bit rude of you to offer a drink for my boyfriend, but not for me.” Louis said snarkily.  
The boy rolled his eyes and walked off, letting out a huffed, “Fucking tease.”  
Louis still held onto Harry protectively. His instincts were still warning him that there was a predator near.  
“Boyfriend?” Harry asked in awe.  
“That’s what I said, innit?” Louis said angrily. And then it hit him. He had just called Harry his fucking boyfriend. In front of Harry. The damage was done.  
The second band, Backtrack, began to play, and Harry grabbed hold of Louis’ hand. He guided him out the back door, weaving easily through rowdy show goers.  
In the back there was a small garden, a food dish, which a stray cat was eating from, and a small picnic table. Harry sat them down at the table, and wasted no time pulling Louis into a deep kiss. Louis was taken aback, but went with it nonetheless.  
Eventually Harry pulled away, looking at Louis with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. His lipstick was miraculously still intact, and his dimples poked adorable little holes in his cheeks.  
“I’m kissing my fucking boyfriend.” Harry giggled sweetly.  
And if Louis wasn’t able to say anything before, he sure wasn’t able to say anything then. Harry looked innocent and angelic, and only a monster could break this boy’s heart. So Louis pulled him in for another kiss, ignoring the music thumping from the building beside them, and the cameraman, and the way his heart felt full to bursting. Because Harry Styles was his boyfriend.  
-x-  
Going to shows had always been a thing that Liam made a point to do. The music and the anger of the people around him were always a good way for him to release pent-up rage. The strange thing was that Liam didn’t actually feel any of that rage. Although shows were always a good time, he had never actually had fun, but that night he was doing just that.  
Normally the amount of funny looks he had received would throw his temper into overdrive, but tonight he just attributed it to the camera and dismissed it. He was having fun, and nothing could ruin it, besides some of the regular show-goers around him looked pretty interested in what the boys were doing.  
Liam had actually convinced Niall to get in the pit at one point, and even attempted to show him how to two-step, but Niall was completely hopeless, and they ended up falling all over each other in a fit of giggles during Backtrack’s set.  
Zayn too, seemed to be having a good time, even climbing onto the stage and launching himself into the small group of people at the front of the stage. Liam was only sad that Harry wasn’t there to see Zayn eventually fall to the ground, landing flat on his ass.  
Liam had the most fun during Angel Du$t though. Their music wasn’t as heavy as the bands before them, changing the mood of the audience from anger to more of a party. Everything felt perfect, and during “Big One”, Zayn grabbed Liam’s hand and with playful passion, they looked into each other’s eyes and belted out the lyrics, “This one is a big one, so I’ll love you like no one else could ever love you.”  
And although Liam could only speak for himself, when he sang to Zayn, he meant every word.


End file.
